


Ese tipo...

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, hetalia AU, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio adoraba su vida, lo tenía todo, buenos amigos, un gran empleo, un lindo departamento y no, no tenía novia o novio, pero eso no era razón para preocuparse. La vida era bella... hasta que llegó un cliente en extremo desagradable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cliente odioso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That guy....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871173) by [Mayahuel (Dantalian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Mayahuel). 



> Hetalia AU  
> En esta historia Ludwig y Gilbert no son parientes  
> Es un poquito explícita... :D

Antonio adoraba su vida, lo tenía todo, buenos amigos, un gran empleo, un lindo departamento y no, no tenía novia o novio, pero eso no era razón para preocuparse, no pasaba un día sin que uno de los clientes en el club donde Antonio trabajaba como Bar Tender se le insinuara, se le declarara o... ¡Por dios! ¡Incluso había tenido una propuesta de matrimonio!

La vida era bella... hasta que llegó un cliente en extremo desagradable, al principio a Antonio no le llamó mucho la atención, venía vestido con ropa italiana que se veía carísima claro, pero este era un club de los más hip y era común que entre los clientes estuvieran personas forradas de dinero e incluso alguna que otra celebridad, pero pronto fue claro que este cliente en especial... le iba a hacer la vida imposible

-¡Hey tu bastado! Llamó el niño rico (o eso creía Antonio)  
-¿Yo? preguntó Antonio sin jamás perder su enorme sonrisa  
-¿Ves algún otro maldito bastardo por aquí? ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios es esto? - dijo sosteniendo su vaso de alcohol   
-¿Qué? Pues... la bebida que ordenó señor

-¡Esto no es lo que ordene!- contestó arrojándole todo el contenido del vaso a la cara, para sorpresa de todos los demás clientes; a muchos no les pareció pero este chico manejaba un Ferrari, traía un Rolex y ropa de Armani... aparte de todo eso tenía un claro acento italiano así que preferían no meterse en problemas con él y solo dejaban uno a uno la barra- ¡Ahora dame el trago que te pedí estúpido!, tan solo de verte note que no eras muy brillante pero creí que hasta un simio como tú podría articular ¡Dos simples palabras! ¡AHORA!

-Claro señor disculpe- dijo Antonio sin perder su sonrisa  
Incluso el otro barman, Arthur quien tenía la distinción de ser el único que trabajaba en el club que no era amigo de Antonio se quedo sorprendido, él a diferencia de Antonio no era ningún rayito de sol y había tenido su parte de clientes idiotas pero ninguno se acercaba siquiera a este

El niño rico le arrojo el trago a la cara a Antonio dos veces más antes de que decidiera tomar simplemente Brandy pues “era obvio que este imbécil jamás iba a poder tener la coordinación necesaria para mezclar un trago”

-¿Crees poder hacer eso IDIOTA? Creo que hasta tus torpes manos de simio pueden manejar la simple tarea de agarrar una botella brandy B-R-A-N-D-Y y traérmela  
-Claro señor- increíblemente Antonio seguía sonriendo Arthur no lo podía creer si fuera él cuando acabara con este niño de papi no lo iba a reconocer ni su madre, pero Antonio empapado de alcohol gracias a los tragos arrojados a su cara no solo seguía haciendo su trabajo de la forma más eficientemente posible sino que ¡Lo hacía con una sonrisa! Increíble

Antonio tomó la botella de brandy un vaso y los colocó enfrente del cliente quien tomó el vaso vacío y lo lanzó contra él, por suerte Antonio tiene buenos reflejos y pudo evitarlo  
-De verdad eres idiota ¿Cómo puedes caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo tarado? ¡Es tu maldito trabajo servirme mi maldito trago!!  
Se acabó eso era todo, cierto Antonio no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero nadie merecía ser tratado así, así que por fin Arthur se puso entre él y el maldito niño rico  
-Yo lo atiendo señor- dijo Arthur pensando en lo que iba a hacer si se le ocurria tratarlo igual que a Antonio  
-No. probablemente sea un deseo que ni los dioses me puedan cumplir pero quiero ver que este maldito mono haga algo bien  
-Esta bien Arthur gracias. - Le dijo Antonio poniéndole su mano en el hombro  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quieres que vaya por Alfred?- Alfred era el manager, el dueño del club y encima de todo todos sabían que él y Arthur tenían algo entre los dos. Alfred tenía mucho dinero pero a diferencia del cliente odioso él era fantástico, amigable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar.  
-No Arthur gracias todo esta bien- después de eso Antonio tomo otro vaso y esta vez le sirvió el trago al cliente soportando sus insultos incesantes cuando por fin terminó literalmente le arrojo su tarjeta de crédito platinum, por supuesto que Antonio le iba a cobrar todo, los vasos que rompió, los tragos que le arrojó a la cara... aunque jamás se atrevería a poner una propina, estaba más que claro que este niño rico por alguna razón lo detestaba.

Lovino Vargas, por fin salió el recibo junto con la cuenta  
-Aquí tiene señor Vargas  
Lovino se lo arrebató y empezó a inspeccionarlo  
-Si te dejaste propina maldito simio estúpido...  
-No señor, claro que no  
-Más te vale simio- por fin se paró Lovino y avanzó hacia la salida ¡Por dios que pesadilla! Antonio solo esperaba no volverlo a ver en su vida, pero por algún motivo dios no lo escucho (seguro estaba distraído) y el mismo cliente volvió casi diario por más de un año

-¡Dios mio Antonio esto tiene que terminar! ¡Te juro que le voy a cortar los frenos a su maldito Ferrari! ¡Le haré un bien a la humanidad!  
-No digas eso Gilbert- contestó Antonio sonriendo aunque no se le veía ninguna felicidad, sus amigos estaban seguros que esto era lo más parecido a ¿Tristeza? ¿enojo? A lo que podía llegar  
-¡Entonces ya no lo dejare entrar jamás! Interrumpió Francis, Gilbert y Francis eran sus mejores amigos, Gil era Valet Parking y Francis era quien decidía quien entraba al club y quien no (claro que su opinión dejaba de importar si el cliente tenía suficiente dinero), las malas lenguas decían que eran novios, aunque ellos no aceptaban ni negaban nada  
-Francis, gracias pero...  
-¿Quieren intentar pensar con lógica? - Interrumpió Arthur quien se había mantenido a buena distancia de los tres, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo metieran en la conversación (a menos que él quisiera claro como ahora)- Esas ideas son estúpidas o ilegales – dijo volteando a ver a Gilbert- lo que hay que hacer es decirle a Alfred  
-Tú todo lo quieres arreglar con tu noviecito- contesto Gilbert rápidamente  
-¡Dah! El es el dueño del club ¡Y no es mi novio!  
-Chicos chicos- por fin hablo Antonio muchas gracias a todos pero... no creo que sea buena idea se ve que tiene dinero, bastante y bueno... toda esa confianza tiene que venir de algún lugar ¿Y si es peligroso? Además estoy seguro de que pronto se aburrirá  
-Eso ya lo he oído Antonio- ¿Antonio? Francis hablaba en serio por lo regular se refería a él como Toño o Tony – y este abuso ya lleva más de un año  
-Cierto- interrumpió Arthur, esperen ¿Arthur apoyando a Francis? ¡Esto iba en serio! Además se ve que solo tiene algo contra ti en especial Antonio

La discusión no acabó en nada concreto, otro día más y seguro mañana lo volvería a ver...  
Antonio sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su pequeño departamento Gilbert, Francis y ¿Arthur? Se ofrecieron a llevarlo en sus coches pero Antonio tenía ganas de caminar... quién sabe con algo de suerte quizás se lo tragaría la tierra y acabaría con sus sufrimiento.


	2. Una noche extraña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino iba a casa en su Ferrari, superando por mucho el límite de velocidad, pero eso no le importaba, no era su dinero de todas formas y lo mínimo que podría hacer Sadiq era darle todo lo que quisiera después de todo lo que hacía por él...

Lovino iba a casa en su Ferrari, superando por mucho el límite de velocidad, pero eso no le importaba, no era su dinero de todas formas y lo mínimo que podría hacer Sadiq era darle todo lo que quisiera después de todo lo que hacía por él...  
Por fin llego a una enorme mansión en la parte más exclusiva de la cuidad, se bajó de su coche y entro a la casa

-¡Por fin llegas!- Le dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos con una bata de seda   
-Sí ¿y? Contesto Lovino avanzando hacia el hombre aunque se quedó paralizado cuando vio que no estaba solo; a su lado estaba un muchacho de unos 18 años y le recordaba algo ¿a él?  
-¿Q- qué pasa aquí?  
-¡Ah! ¿ya te diste cuenta? Te presento a Romero, tu reemplazo  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Me oíste bien, tus servicios ya no son necesarios, la verdad ¡No se como puede aguantarte tanto tiempo! Romeo es mucho más guapo, más joven e infinitamente más agradable que tú, tan solo verte me llena de asco  
-Tranquilo Sadiq- interrumpió Romeo poniéndole la mano en el hombro- todos cometemos errores  
-Cierto, gracias eres mi ángel- contestó Sadiq besándole la mano- bien,ya termine contigo dame las llaves de tu coche y lárgate de una vez  
-¡¿Qué!? ¡Olvidalo maldito bastardo! 

Lovino salio de la mansión, volvió a su coche, lo arrancó y se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad  
No- pensó Lovino mientras se le salían las lagrimas esto no podía estar pasando Sadiq le prometió que iba a cuidad de él por siempre, por eso es que lo dejo todo, su país, su casa, su familia... dios ¡Su familia!

Sirenas de patrulla interrumpieron sus pensamientos, debían ser seis patrullas por lo menos. ¡Dios todo este escándalo por un poco de exceso de velocidad! Pensó Lovino mientras orillaba el coche, no era nada nuevo, ya lo habían detenido antes, una estúpida multa y se acabo  
-Señor baje del auto por favor- le dijo uno de los policías  
-¿Qué? Mira cerdo solo dame mi multa, me iré y tu puedes volver a comer donas y a hacerle ojitos a tu compañero  
-Baje del auto- dijo el policía firmemente, Lovino estaba sorprendido nunca lo habían tratado así en cuanto bajo lo pusieron de espaldas y lo esposaron  
-¡¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!! ¡¡No puedes tratarme así!!! ¡¡Ya verás para mañana estarás despedido!! ¡¡Todos ustedes lo estarán!! dijo volteando a ver a los demás policías  
-Señor este auto fue reportado como robado  
-¿Qué?  
-Tiene derecho a guardar...  
Lovino dejó de escuchar no podía creerlo, sabía que Sadiq era un desgraciado pero jamás creyó que llegaría a tanto, además él no hizo nada para merecerlo, siempre lo obedeció incluso en las cosas más humillantes.

Pronto Lovino estaba en una pequeña celda rodeado de criminales que se veían bastante peligrosos y lo miraban como si fuera su cena  
-¡Hola niño! Pero que lindo eres- se acercó uno de ellos y comenzó a tocarlo  
-¡Suéltame bastardo!  
-¡Uy! tiene carácter- dijo otro, pronto Lovino estaba rodeado al menos de cinco hombres, todos tocándolo o registrándolo  
-¡Miren un Rolex!  
-¡Que lindo celular! ¡Ah! Y me encontré una cartera  
-Lo peor del asunto es que estos ladrones eran los más inofensivos, el más grande de ellos, el primero que se le acercó no dejaba de tocarle la entrepierna  
-¡Suéltame!!- Lovino lo empujó y avanzó hace los barrotes- ¡Guardia! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas  
-Grave error niño- le contestó su agresor pero se hizo para atrás cuando vio al guardia acercarse  
-¿Vargas?- preguntó tranquilamente el guardia sin importarle lo que estuviera pasando  
-S-sí  
-El dueño del coche decidió no presentar cargos- continuo mientras abría la celda- dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer... como sea éstas libre

Lovino rápidamente se salió y comenzó a hablarle  
-Oiga, esos criminales de allá me robaron mi reloj, mi celular, mi cartera y...  
-¿Quieres reportar un crimen niño? Fórmate ahí- dijo señalando a una larga fila- llena los formularios y veremos tu caso cuando resolvamos todos los homicidios ¡Ah! Y los robos de autos de lujo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Lovino lo vio furioso y por fin salió del edificio, seguro eran como las tres de la mañana, todo se vería oscuro. Comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde ir, estaba en un país que no era el suyo, no tenía amigos ni a nadie... solo a su familia

-Bien, le diré ¡Hola nonno! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el nieto que te abandonó y te dijo que deseaba que te murieras en un sanja por ser un maldito desgraciado, te estoy llamando por cobrar para pedirte que vengas a América por mi ¿Todo bien?  
Lovino paró en seco ¿En verdad iba a hacer eso? Bueno, no era como si tuviera otra opción, al menos todavía recordaba su viejo número telefónico solo necesitaba encontrar un teléfono púbico y rezar por que su familia siguiera manteniendo ese número

-Andas muy lejos de casa ¿verdad junior? Dijo un tipo horrible y lleno de cicatrices quien iba acompañado de otros tres- ¿Qué hacer por aquí tan solito? Dijo tomándolo del brazo, otro lo sujetó por la espalda y lo comenzaron a tocar y a besar  
-¡Suéltenme malditos! Dijo casi sin energía, más bien era un sollozo  
-Pero ¿Por qué? no tengas miedo, te prometo que te va a gustar- casi por instinto Lovino logró darle un codazo en el estómago al hombre forzándolo a que lo soltara, aprovecho el momento y comenzó a correr  
-¡Vuelve acá maldito junior!- escuchó como los hombres le gritaban y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo.

Antonio iba caminando a casa sumido en sus pensamientos ya no aguantaba más esa situación, su trabajo una vez fue su lugar favorito y ahora de hecho tenía miedo de ir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre podía renunciar pero adoraba ese trabajo y a sus amigos. Un fuerte golpe lo despertó de soñar despierto alguien había chocado de frente con él y lo había derribado al piso, y seguía encima de él, tenía que ser un borracho ¿quién más iba a chocar con él a las tantas de la madrugada?  
Cuando Antonio abrió los ojos y se levantó para ver a la persona que había chocado con él no podría creerlo  
-¿Señor vargas?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Lovino no contestó solo miró hacia atrás y vio con horror que los cuatro hombres ya lo habían alcanzado, tanto él como Antonio se levantaron y casi sin pensar Lovino se puso detrás de él

-Bien, bien parece que me saqué la lotería ¡Qué lindos ojos dulzura! Verdes... ¡Oigan! -Les gritó a los otros tres- les diré que, yo me quedo con el de los ojos bonitos y ustedes tres diviértanse con el junior- dijo golpeando sobre su mano una y otra vez la barreta que llevaba  
Quiso agarrar a Antonio pero él lo golpeo en el rostro, el otro lo miró con ira e intento golpearlo con la barreta, Antonio se agacho a tiempo y la barreta dio contra el vidrio de una tienda, rompiéndolo y activando la alarma

Esto distrajo a los cuatro hombres, rápidamente Antonio tomó a Lovino por la muñeca y ambos comenzaron a correr  
-¡Rápido! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! Dijo jalando a Lovino y llevándolo por un sin número de callejuelas  
-Creo que los perdimos- Antonio se detuvo para que tanto él como Lovino recuperaran el aliento- pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- volvió a tomar a Lovino por la muñeca y siguieron avanzando rápido pero ya sin correr. Lovino no dijo nada, solo se dejaba guiar.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio, se metieron y después de interminables pasillos y escaleras se detuvieron delante de una puerta. Antonio sacó sus llaves y la abrió  
-Pase  
Lovino entró al pequeño departamento con Antonio detrás de él, quien cerro la puerta y dijo sin perder su sonrisa  
-¡Vaya noche! ¿verdad? Bueno madrugada, ahí esta el teléfono por si quiere hablarle a alguien seguro que están preocupados por usted

Lovino se le quedó viendo, se le hincó abrazándole las piernas y comenzó a llorar  
-¡¡Por favor déjame quedarme aquí!!- Dijo con desesperación  
-¿Q-Qué?   
-¡Por favor dejame quedarme aquí! ¡H-hare lo que tú quieras! Pero ¡¡por favor...!!

Antonio se agachó para levantarlo  
-¡Claro! De hecho tengo una habitación libre, era de Gilbert pero se mudó con Francis he estado buscando compañero desde entonces pero... Ah ¡Disculpe! Hablo mucho ¿no? Seguro que quiere descansar- dijo guiándolo a la habitación- estaré en mi habitación por si se le ofrece algo ¡Hasta mañana! O mejor dicho hasta unas cuantas horas

Lovino entró al cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había acabado este día horrible! ¡Sadiq lo había cambiado, le quitaron sus cosas, casi lo violan dos veces y a la policía parecía darle igual!  
Por su lado en cuanto entro a su habitación Antonio se recargó en la pared y se dejo caer al piso lentamente ¿será posible que el tipo que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos durante tanto tiempo se le hubiera hincado rogándole que lo dejara quedarse en su casa? No, claro que no tenía que ser una mala broma, pero ¿Quién se iba a prestar algo así...? bueno no importaba se moría de sueño e intentaría dormir ya lidiaría con cualquier cosa que el mundo le arrojara a la cara mañana, bueno en unas cuantas horas, se metió en su cama y en cuestión de minutos estaba completamente dormido.

Antonio se despertó a las 12:30 era una fortuna que hoy fuera su día libre por que planeaba dormir todo el día, pero por supuesto tenía que comer, se prepararía algo rápido y volvería a la cama. De pronto recordó algo ¿será que eso en realidad paso anoche? ¡No! Seguramente lo soñó todo, no era la primera vez que tenía sueños tan raros, ni la primera que soñaba con ese tipo... como sea era mejorar asegurarse. Se acercó lentamente a la otra habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, eso era una buena señal, pero cuando se asomó y vio a... ese tipo acostado boca abajo, su esperanza de que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño se desvaneció volteó a verlo una vez más, se veía que solo se había dejado caer sobre la cama por que no se había quitado su ropa, ni siquiera su chaqueta y no se había metido entre las cobijas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Como sea Antonio tenía hambre y visitas, le gustara o no, así que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno..

Un olor placentero despertó a Lovino, lentamente se comenzó a levantar y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina, ahí estaba Antonio cocinando y cantando una canción que por supuesto el no conocía sin saber qué hacer solo se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo. Antonio sintió la mirada y volteo  
-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días! ¿Durmió bien?  
Lovino abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar sin hacer ningún sonido solo mirando al piso así que Antonio continuo – Estoy preparando omelets para desayunar ¿Le parece bien?  
-S-sí- fue todo lo que Lovino atinó a decir   
Con su eterna sonrisa Antonio puso la mesa y él y Lovino se sentaron a comer, ninguno dijo ni una palabra, Lovino por que le aterraba la posibilidad de que Antonio lo echara de su casa y Antonio por que aunque tenía curiosidad, no se animaba a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, principalmente por que no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta que explicaría una situación tan rara... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sacudió estos pensamientos rápidamente, su mente estaba yendo muy lejos, seguro era algo simple, el hijito de papi huyó de casa y ahora quería preocupar a sus padres ¡Claro que tiene que ser eso! Aunque lo encontró a las tantas de la madrugada huyendo de unos delincuentes... ¡No! Seguro que eso también tenía una explicación sencilla quizás... bueno a lo mejor... de acuerdo, no le venía ninguna a la cabeza pero eso no significaba que no existiera ¿verdad?

Terminaron de comer, Antonio recogió la mesa y lavó los platos. Lovino no se movió de donde estaba, seguía ahí sentado mirando a la mesa.  
Cuando terminó de recoger la cocina Antonio por fin se armó de valor y preguntó  
-¿Seguro que no quiere usar el teléfono?  
Fue una pregunta simple y sin mala intención pero al oír esto los ojos de Lovino se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar otra vez  
-¡No! No, discúlpeme, por favor...¿quiere darse un baño?  
Lovino solo asintió y comenzó a ver su ropa, era ropa para ir al club es decir para verse bien, no para estar cómodo y después de correr y dormir con ella pues... no solo no olía muy bien sino que ya no la aguantaba

Antonio lo notó puso cara pensativa y después una sonrisa aún mayor

Me parece que tengo algo de su talla bueno de su talla no, eran mis pantalones, pero un día Gil quiso lavarlos... y si y lo usara no dejarían nada a la imaginación como sea, creo que le quedarán también le llevará algunas toallas....

Antonio no era gordo, todo lo contrario tenía el estómago marcado y músculos en los brazos Lovino por el otro lado era muy delgado sin ninguna cosa que pudiera confundirse con músculos desarrollados lo que lo hacía verse aún más frágil

Lovino asintió y caminó hacia su... bueno a la habitación que le había dado Antonio, al menos tenía baño propio, pronto Antonio llego con toallas, champú y jabón y Lovino por fin se metió a bañar  
El agua tibia sobre su cuerpo se sentía muy bien y se permitió relajarse un poco pero pronto volvió a recordar su situación ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno, no era como si le quedara algo de dignidad para perderla, seguro que podría llegar a una especie de arreglo con Antonio; si algo había aprendido de su tiempo con Sadiq era que el sexo era sobre poder y después de la forma en la que lo había tratado, seguro que Antonio estaría más que feliz de vengarse y Lovino tendría un techo sobre su cabeza en lo que decidía que hacer.  
Salio de la ducha y encontró sobre su cama los pantalones que menciono Antonio más una playera, una sudadera y unos tenis, se puso la ropa más seguro que nunca de que podría llegar a un acuerdo.  
Volvió a salir de su habitación y vio a Antonio sentado en la sala, era el momento idóneo para hablar con él, Lovino se acercó lentamente y también se sentó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Antonio comenzó a hablar   
-Estaba pensando tener un maratón de películas ¿Qué le parece? ¿Me acompaña? O ¿Quiere hacer otra cosa?  
-N-no esta bien- contestó con una voz apenas audible, Antonio no entendía nada pero seguía firme en su convicción de no hacer preguntas  
-¡Perfecto! Pediré algunas pizzas- dijo parándose por el teléfono  
-Pero si acabamos de comer- contestó Lovino sin pensar e inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando se había atrevido a a contradecir o a cuestionar a Sadiq lo mejor que podría esperar era una bofetada, lo peor... bueno solo digamos que el sexo era aún más brusco de lo normal.  
Pero Antonio solo se rió y continuo hablando  
-¡Es cierto! Pero es maratón, lo que significa que vamos a estar aquí sentados bastante tiempo y nos va a dar hambre ¡es mejor abastecernos de una vez!

En serio ¿Cómo alguien con un apetito así podría tener ese cuerpo? Lovino solo asintió, Antonio tomó el teléfono y marcó pero inmediatamente colgó con cara de que había olvidado algo muy importante.

-¿De qué las quiere?   
-D-de lo que tu quieras  
-¿Qué? Pro favor dígame, usted es el experto  
-¿Yo?  
-Claro es de Italia ¿no? Lugar de nacimiento de la pizza por favor dígame ¿De qué las pedimos?  
-D-De ¿pepperoni?   
-Pepperoni es entonces y por supuesto que espero sus comentarios sobre la pizza a mi parece bastante buena pero claro yo no soy de allá

Antonio pidió las pizzas y volvió a sentarse listo para ver su maratón de películas en Netflix, lo hacia todos sus días libres pera olvidarse de... bueno de cierta persona de la que ahora no podía olvidarse  
-¿Qué tipo de películas le gustan?  
-¿A-a mi? No sé ¿cuales te gustan a ti?  
-Las de terror ¿esta bien?  
-S-sí esta bien

Comenzaron a ver REC pero a la medio hora Antonio noto que Lovino tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba abrazando un cojín así que la pausó y dijo:  
-No le gustan ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de películas le gustan?  
-¿Qué? No, estas están bien  
Antonio solo sonrió preguntándose qué había causado que alguien con semejante boca y semejante actitud de repente actuara tan dócil  
-¿Qué tal una comedia? ¿o una comedia romántica? Ya sé ¿Qué tal un viernes de locos, seguida de chicas pesadas y legalmente rubia 1,2, y 3?  
Lovino asintió sin soltar el cojín que tenía abrazado cuando sonó el timbre  
-¡Seguro es la pizza! Prácticamente gritó Antonio mientras se levantaba para abrir.


	3. ¿Me vas a hechar?

Arthur iba caminando por la calle era su día libre, el de todos de hecho, Alfred tenía un compromiso de negocios así que o podía estar con él ¡No es que quisiera! Todo lo contrario, era un alivio no tener que hacerla de niñera por una vez. Le gustaba estar solo, sin tener que soportar al idiota de Gilbert, al pervertido de Francis ni al tonto de Antonio... Antonio, en realidad no sabía como soportaba tal abuso, Arthur había tenido su cuota de bullies y eso era el tal Lovino Vargas un bully cuya víctima favorita era Antonio pero aún con todo lo que había tenido que soportar ninguno se había acercado siquiera al pretencioso italiano, ni él lo había tenido que soportar por tanto tiempo, sólo pudo aguantar al peor de sus bullies por un mes antes de rogarle a sus padres que lo cambiaran de escuela, a lo cual afortunadamente accedieron, pero Antonio ya había aguantado este tipo más de un año... de verdad tenía que amar su empleo.. ¡No es que le importara! ¡Detestaba al sujeto! Solo le molestaba el hecho de hubiera gente como Lovino Vargas en el mundo

Mmmm... Antonio había mencionado algo sobre un curso para Bar Tenders y a pesar de la dosis diaria de abuso su rostro se iluminó de alegría, quizás debiera comprar ingresos para ambos ¡No por Antonio! ¡No! Por él, él era un profesional ante todo y le gustaba estar enterado de las noticias en su campo de trabajo ¿Qué tal si un cliente le pedía un trago nuevo y hip que él no conociera? ¡Se moriría! ¡él tenía que ir a ese curso! ¡por él mismo! Pero a esos cursos siempre va gente tonta y patética que lo molestan con las mismas preguntas de siempre  
¿Cómo te llamas?  
¿Dónde trabajas?  
Oye ¡Me encanta tu acento! ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

Aghh horrible, simplemente horrible por supuesto Antonio también era un tonto, pero al menos era su compañero de trabajo y Arthur sabía como callarlo si era preciso no era que quisiera ir con él, sino que era el menor de los males y haría el sacrificio... por su carrera claro

Arthur compró los ingresos y se quedó pensando qué hacer, lo más lógico era esperar al día siguiente a que volvieran al trabajo y dárselos ahí pero a qué hora, a la salida definitivamente no, no soportaría ni por un instante que Gilbert y Francis creyeran que era amable o que le agradaba el sujeto; llegando era una opción pero llegando quería ir a ver a Alfred para preguntarle cómo le había ido.. ¡No por que le importara! Solo quería asegurarse de que su fuente de empleo seguía ahí... entonces ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuviera ahí ese cliente odioso?... lo mejor era ir a verlo a su casa y darle su ingreso de una buena vez, así se aseguraría de decirle que no pensara ni por un momento comentarse lo a Francis o a Gilbert.

Arthur conocía bien la casa de Antonio, Alfred lo había arrastrado a uno de sus patéticos maratones de películas de terror ¡Y esa noche Alfred no pudo dormir y se la paso hablándole por teléfono! ¡Gracias Antonio! ¡Vaya idiota!  
Rápidamente llegó a su departamento y tocó la puerta pensando en decirle algo como “oye te haré el favor de dejarte venir conmigo al curso de Bar Tenders ¡pero si te atreves a decirle algo a Francis o a Gilbert juro que te tiraré todos los dientes! Si eso debería servir...

Escucho la voz de Antonio ¿tendría visitas? No importaba siempre que no fueran el dúo terrible, pronto Antonio abrió la puerta con su eterna sonrisa  
-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Arthur solo lo empujo para pasar  
-¿Así recibes a tus visitas? Al menos podrías...- se quedo paralizado viendo a Lovino sentado en la sala, hasta que por fin volteo furioso a ver a Antonio  
-¡¿Pero que demonios Antonio?!! ¡¿eres masoquista?!! ¿¡Qué hace este tipo aquí?!!

Lovino se paro del sillón con cara de espanto y sin saber que hacer, Antonio no estaba mucho mejor qué le podría decir a Arthur si el mismo no entendía que estaba pasando.  
-¿Sabes qué? continuo Arthur- voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- dijo marchándose y azotando la puerta tras de él  
Antonio y Lovino no movieron ni un músculo hasta que se volvió a escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Tocaron una segunda vez pero Antonio no abría hasta que escuchó- ¡¡Pizza! Suspiró aliviado y por fin abrió la puerta para recibir sus pizzas  
-Bien ¿en qué nos quedamos? Dijo Antonio volviendo a su lugar en el sillón y colocando las pizzas enfrente de él  
Lovino rápidamente se le puso entre las piernas y comenzó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón y a sacarle el pene.  
Antonio gritó y se tapo rápidamente  
-¡¡¿Qué rayos hace?!!  
Lovino sonrió y contestó -puedes comer si quieres, no me importa a Sadiq le encantaba que se lo chupara mientras comía...  
-¡¿Qué?! Dijo Antonio levantándose como pudo y subiéndose el cierre del pantalón  
Lovino no se levantó seguía en cuatro patas, viendo a Antonio, por fin continuo  
-No es... no es... como si tu no ganaras nada dejándome quedar aquí haré lo que tu quieras en serio, usa lo que quieras juguetes, aparatos.. golpéame si quieres ¡Esta bien! Sólo, sólo dejame quedarme aquí...- por fin termino Lovino  
-Ah... claro- dijo Antonio casi sin voz, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder- ¿P-p-por qué no terminamos de ver la película? ¿Sí? Dijo agachándose para levantarlo y pasándole una rebanada de ṕizza  
-Sí- contestó Lovino, no era así como se lo había imaginado, pensaba que el otro iba a decir y a hacer más cosas pero bueno, no importaba por que ¿tenía su acuerdo?

Cuando terminaron de ver legalmente rubia 2 ya estaban cansados y ya se había comido las dos pizzas  
-¿Quiere ver la otra o ya nos vamos a dormir?  
Lovino soltó una carcajada al oír esto- Estuve rogandote para chupártelo y ¿me sigues hablando de usted?

Antonio sonrió pero sin alegría más bien se veía preocupado ¿por qué tuvo que recordarle eso cuando acababa de lograr apartarlo de su mente...?  
-Este, bueno...  
-Lovino  
-¡Claro! ¡Claro! Lovi, lo sabía créeme pero... ¡bueno no importa vámonos a dormir!

Antonio llevo a Lovino a su habitación y después se fue a la suya propia, estaba prácticamente temblando se había acostado con hombres y con mujeres pero ¡Ninguno simplemente se le había lanzado encima! ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

8:30 la hora a la que por lo regular se levantaba Antonio, ya estaba despierto pero solo se quedo acostado mirando su reloj despertador no sabía que iba a hacer con Lovino y Arthur se fue bastante enojado de su departamento... pero bueno, hoy en la noche hablaría con él y el lado positivo era que ya que Lovino estaba en su departamento ¡no era muy probable que fuera al club! Así que con todo, ese iba a ser un turno tranquilo.

Se dio una ducha y después comenzó a hacer el desayuno, igual que ayer Lovino llegó poco después pero esta vez se sentó en la mesa  
-¡Ah Lovi! ¡Buenos días! Hoy estoy preparando una tortilla de huevo ¿te gusta?  
-S-sí esta... esta bien  
-Fantástico  
Antonio se le quedo viendo a a Lovino, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y se veía que se había dormido con ella  
-Disculpame lovi  
Lovino estaba sorprendido de escuchar esto, ¿se estaba disculpando con ÉL?  
-¿P-por qué?  
-No te dí pijamas ni nada que pudieras usar para dormir  
-E-esta bien esta ropa es cómoda  
-Aún así , la ropa para dormir te la puedo dar yo, no importa que te quede un poco grande pero necesitas más para diario.. ¡Ya sé! ¡Iremos terminando de desayunar!

Lovino casi pregunta a dónde pero decidió no hacerlo sí era como con Sadiq lo más seguro era que no quería saberlo.

Después de desayunar salieron y se pusieron en camino, pronto llegaron a un enorme edificio con muchísimas cosas “Bazar de caridad” decía el letrero ¿Lo había llevado a la beneficencia? ¿para qué?

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos Antonio comenzó a a hablar -Disculpa Lovi, pero no tengo suficiente dinero como para comparte ropa nueva, muchas veces aquí encuentras verdaderos tesoros y mira ¡tenemos suerte! Parece que acaban de recibir un gran donativo- dijo señalando a un camión y a muchos hombres bajado enormes cajas de él- Anda ¡entremos! 

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior, Antonio se dirigió a donde estaban poniendo las cajas, se moría de curiosidad por ver qué había donado este sin duda generoso benefactor

Lovino solo lo seguía,pero también tenía curiosidad y comenzó a abrir una de las cajas  
-No puede ser  
-¿Qué pasa Lovi?  
-Estas son mis cosas- dijo con una voz cortada, sosteniendo un abrigo negro que se veía en extremo costoso- Mira- le mostró el forro del abrigo, debajo de la etiqueta del diseñador se leía Lovino vargas con letras doradas- seguro mi cuarto es ahora el de Romeo y quiso deshacerse de todas mis cosas- terminó de hablar mientras se le salían las lagrimas

¿Romeo? ¿Quién es romeo y cómo es que estaba donando las cosas de Lovino a la caridad? Como sea era mucho mejor seguir con su política de no hacer preguntas, si Lovino quería que lo supiera seguramente se lo diría tarde o temprano, Antonio se agachó a revisar la caja mientras Lovino seguía viendo el abrigo inmerso en sus pensamientos  
-Bueno pues ¡Ya sabemos que son de tu talla y que te ves muy bien con ellas- dijo levantando la caja-Pon tu abrigo en la caja Lovi  
Lovino hizo lo que le dijo y continúo siguiendo a Antonio quien parecía que se dirigía a pagar

De vuelta en casa, Antonio quien había cargado la caja todo el camino avanzó hacia la habitación de Lovino para dejarla ahí  
Vació el contenido sobre la cama-¡Uff! te traeré algunos ganchos y ropa de dormir vuelvo enseguida  
-S-sí  
Antonio regreso con muchos ganchos unos pants y una playera y comenzó a colgar la ropa, cuando notó la mirada persistente de Lovino reaccionó y dijo  
-¡Ah! disculpa no te pedí permiso de tocar tus cosas  
-¿Qué? ¡No! No es nada de eso es solo que...  
-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no te cambias Lovi? - Contestó mientras terminaba de arreglar la ropa. -Te espero afuera  
Antonio estaba sentado en la sala cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de Lovino ahí estaba con una camisa azul de seda, pantalones negros y zapatos italianos por supuesto.  
-Te ves muy bien Lovi, como siempre claro- le sonrió Antonio  
-Gracias- dijo Lovino mirando al piso y pretendiendo abotonarse su ya abotonado puño de la camisa

De repente un fuerte golpe en la puerta los hizo brincar de sorpresa a ambos  
-¡¡¡Antonio!!! se escuchó la voz de Gilbert quien inmediatamente abrió la puerta usando su propia llave, bueno al menos había tenido la delicadeza de tocar antes de entrar, detrás de él venían Francis, Arthur y Alfred y se veían igualmente furiosos pero ¿qué es lo que había hecho Antonio para merecer que irrumpieran así en su casa?

Gilbert miro a Lovino quien estaba frente a Antonio  
-¡NO puede ser Antonio cuando Arthur nos contó que ese maldito estaba aquí no quería creerle!! ¡Le dije nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para meter en su casa al maldito abusivo que lo ha estado torturando por más de un año!!

Antonio se puso enfrente de Lovino y lo presiono contra la pared, Gilbert, no todos se veían sumamente molestos y no sabía qué iba a pasar   
-¡¡Estoy furioso contigo Antonio!! - grito Alfred  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero por q...  
-¡¡Tuve que enterarme de lo que estaba pasando por Arthur!!! ¡Debiste ir conmigo desde el primer día en el que este tipo te empezó a molestar!! yo le habría puesto un alto al juguetito de Adnan  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No lo sabes? Este solo es el juguetito sexual de Adnan, lo conozco muy bien, es un pervertido y le gustan... de ese tipo como sea tú ya eres el modelo del año pasado ¿no niño?  
-Alfred ¡Basta!  
-¡¡Dios mio!! Antonio ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!!

Antonio tomo a Lovino, lo metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, ya adentro Lovino la cerró con seguro pero se quedo junto a ella para seguir escuchando  
-Chicos-Antonio fue interrumpido por Gilbert quien lo sujeto de la camisa y lo arrojó contra la puerta de la habitación  
-Se acabó Antonio considera esto una intervención ¡te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo!!  
-Tiene razón mon ami – agregó Francis- eres demasiado buena persona para tu propio bien y esta situación es enferma... ¿qué hace aquí ese desgraciado?  
-Hablaremos de eso después, primero hay que sacar a ese maldito juguetito sexual de aquí- dijo Alfred mirando firmemente a Antonio, Gilbert lo soltó y Alfred continuo- escuchaste Antonio, esto es una intervención y como toda intervención tiene un ultimátum, somos tus amigos y te queremos, pero NO te ayudaremos a destruir tu vida, tu elijes o él o nosotros, con TODO Lo que eso conlleva- hizo una pausa, Antonio solo estaba mirando al piso sin decir nada -Quítate- agregó Alfred- Nosotros lo sacaremos por ti.

Lovino quien estaba escuchando todo se llenó de terror hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Antonio  
-No- contesto suave pero firmemente  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! Prácticamente gritaron todos sus amigos  
-No- repitió Antonio  
-Pero.. ¡¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?!! ¡¿Entiendes lo que estas dejando?!  
Antonio no habló y simplemente asintió con la cabeza  
-¡Bien!- terminó Alfred y salió del departamento seguido de Francis, Gilbert le aventó su llave y después los alcanzó; el último en salir fue Arthur  
-Llámanos cuando recuperes la cordura- dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lovino esperó unos momentos antes de salir del cuarto y encontró a Antonio a la mitad de la sala contemplando la llave de Gilbert, se le acercó y le dijo llorando

-¿Me vas a hechar?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Lovi por supuesto que no- sin pensarlo Lovino se le abrazó y preguntó  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Lovi- dijo Antonio acariciándole el cabello- sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero créeme yo nunca, nunca haría algo así  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lovino todavía sollozando- sí tenemos casí dos años de conocernos  
-Sí bueno, sin contar el tiempo...  
-¿Qué te hice la vida miserable?- Interrumpió Lovino cortando el abrazo para verlo a los ojos  
Antonio solo sonrió y dijo  
-Bien ya que no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué tal otro maratón de películas y pizza hasta la madrugada?  
-¿Cómo que ya no tienes nada que hacer? ¿y- y tu empleo?  
-Bueno Alfred es el dueño del club y ... y algo me dice que ya no tengo el empleo  
Lovino no apartó la mirada de él y parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez así que Antonio rápidamente agregó  
-¡Pero no te preocupes Lovi! A partir de mana temprano me dedicare a buscar empleo y ¡seguro que encontraré algo!  
-Sí- contesto Lovino- P-pero si te vas a levantar temprano ¿no es mejor evitar desvelarnos?  
Antonio se rió, una de sus pocas risas verdades en mucho tiempo - Tienes razón Lovi, nada de maratones pero nos da tiempo para 2 o 3 ¿no? 

Después de un par de películas para chicas ambos e dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones Antonio ya estaba sentado en la cama listo para irse a dormir cuando notó a Lovino parado en la puerta abrazando su almohada  
-Hola Lovi ¿Pasa algo?  
-Y-yo... ¿te molestaría mucho si me duermo aquí?  
-No Lovi ¡Claro que no! Pasa... pero no vayas a hacer nada raro ¿Sí?  
Lovino se metió en la cama y contestó   
-Mira, sé que no te gusto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver...  
-No digas eso Lovi- lo interrumpió Antonio- tienes la carita de un ángel.. Bueno ¡A dormir! ¡Buenas noches!  
-Buenas noches... ¡Ah! Antonio- ¿No... No tienes miedo?  
-¿De qué?  
-De que vuelvan tus... amigos tienen llave ¿no?  
-Solo Gilbert, te comenté que fue mi compañero un tiempo ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes me la regresó antes de irse  
-Ahh..., e- esta bien  
Antonio se levantó y continuo -Pero si te hace sentir mejor pongo la cadena de seguridad  
-¡Sí! Solo s-sólo por precaución  
Por fin se fueron a dormir pero después de un rato Lovino se volteó y comenzó a hablar   
-A-Antonio ¿Antonio? Se movió un poco para verlo a la cara y lo vio profundamente dormido  
-vaya, apenas pone la cabeza en la almohada y se queda dormido, que envidia me da por muchas razones

Lovino también intento dormirse y en lo que se sintió como nada de tiempo sonó el despertador, 7:30 una hora antes de lo que Antonio normalmente se levantaba, Antonio rápidamente lo apagó intentado no despertar a su compañero de cama y se metió a bañar  
Cuando salio vio a Lovino sentado en la cama   
-¡Buenos días Lovi! Lamento haberte despertado pero es muy temprano ¡Vuélvete a dormir! Te dejaré tu desayuno sobre la mesa- dijo comenzando a vestirse  
-Y-yo estaba pensando que también debería buscar un empleo  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Sí ¿sabes? Tu amigo tiene toda la razón solo soy el antiguo juguete sexual de Sadiq pero... pero ese tiempo me enseño unas habilidades muy... deseables, estoy seguro de que encontrare algo  
Antonio lo sujeto de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria que Lovino nunca había visto antes en él  
-Por favor Lovi por lo que mas quieres no digas eso  
-Pero... Lovino comenzó a llorar  
-¿Pero qué? - Preguntó Antonio secándole las lágrimas  
-Quiero regresar a casa y para salvar la última gota de dignidad que me queda tengo que ser capaz de llegar yo solo ¡sin pedirle a nonno que venga por mi!   
Antonio volvió a sonreír y contestó -Lo entiendo Lovi pero no es motivo para decir, mucho menos para hacer cosas así... a propósito ¿Dónde esta tu casa?  
-En Roma  
-¡Ahhh! Ya veo... bastante lejos  
-Sí  
-No te preocupes Lovi ya veremos como arreglar eso- dijo Antonio terminando de vestirse- Bueno voy a hacerte el desayuno y me voy  
-N-no te preocupes por eso me lo preparo yo, ya vete  
Antonio sonrió aún más y se sujeto la cabeza -Pero yo también tengo ganas de desayunar Lovi, hare algo rápido ¿Qué tal huevos fritos?

Antonio preparó el desayuno para ambos, devoró el suyo en un segundo y se había ido, Lovino terminó de desayunar solo, lavó los platos y regresó al cuarto para tender la cama, pensando en que no había hecho nada de eso desde que dejo su casa y a su familia... todo por ese maldito de Sadiq... como sea ya no importaba, ahora estaba con Antonio, pero ¿por qué no quería tener relaciones con él? Incluso si lo odiaba eso no era razón para no hacerlo al contrario, Lovino le había dicho que podía pegarle y usar aparatos si él quería, quizás... quizás Antonio nunca antes había estado con un hombre y por eso se ponía tan nervioso; eso explicaría mucho, la vez que Lovino quiso hacerle sexo oral el otro literalmente brincó. Bueno, seguro que en la habitación de Antonio encontraría algo que explicara por qué no quería tener relaciones con él.

Revisó un par de cajones y pronto noto la computadora de Antonio sobre un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama ¿cómo no la había visto antes? Se sentó y prendió la computadora, si conocía a Antonio seguro que ni siquiera tenía contraseña y ... ¡Fantástico! Tenía razón no había necesidad de contraseña alguna  
-Veamos... mis fotos ¡aquí esta!  
Comenzó a navegar por las fotos ¡eran cientos! Las primeras de él con sus amigos, en la estatua de la libertad, en el gran cañón, ¡se había paseado por todos los sitios turísticos! Por fin Lovino llego a unas de él con una chica, era muy linda, cabello largo y café y ojos verdes había muchas de ella con Antonio escalando, haciendo rafting ¿besándola? no solo eso, sino que ¡la chica llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda! ¿Antonio había estado comprometido?!!

-¡Hola Lovi!!  
Lovino brincó del susto y vio a Antonio detrás de él - Y-yo...  
-No te preocupes Lovi- rápidamente contestó al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Lovino- se me olvido decirte que si querías usaras la computadora  
-B-bueno yo estaba viendo las fotos en la que estas con tu novia...  
Antonio volteó a ver la computadora y dijo sin perder la sonrisa- ¡Ah sí! Lizz y yo solíamos salir juntos de hecho estuvimos comprometidos  
-Y ¿qué paso?  
-Esto paso- contesto mostrando una foto en la que estaban él, su novia y un hombre con anteojos, era guapo sí, pero se veía muy serio nada que ver con Antonio  
-¿Qué? ¿Te dejo por él?  
-Así es, una noche fuimos a escucharlo tocar el piano y Elizabetha quedó totalmente enamorada de él, están casados, me parece que viven en Viena. La verdad... quede destrozado cuando se fue, por eso deje Europa y vine aquí  
-¡¡Lo sabía !! ¡¡sabía que era eso!!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Por eso no quieres tener relaciones conmigo! ¡Nunca te has acostado con un hombre! Pero eso no importa, por eso quería empezar con sexo oral cierra los ojos e imagina que soy una chica, si quieres lo hacemos ahora...  
Antonio dio un paso atrás y contestó -N-no Lovi gracias y ... sí he estado con hombres bueno con un hombre  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, con Francis- buscó una foto de ellos dos y se la mostró a Lovino  
-Ah él ¿Salían o algo así ?  
-No, fue algo de una sola vez, tomamos de más una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno...  
-Querrás decir que te emborrachó y se aprovecho de ti  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Antonio riéndose- pero ¡claro que no!- estábamos tomados pero aún así fue de acuerdo mutuo créeme  
-¡¿Entonces por que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?! Aún si me odias ¡no hay razón para no hacerlo!  
-Bueno Lovi por que mejor no me dices ¿por qué es que tú quieres acostarte conmigo?  
-B-bueno, no eres nada feo y has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de que...  
Antonio lo interrumpió sintiendo a donde quería llegar- Gracias Lovi pero esas no son razones y no tienes que hacer nada, absolutamente nada para quedarte aquí ¿Entendido? -Dijo tocándole la mejilla, Lovino no dijo nada, solo miraba hacia el suelo, era cierto quería, bueno quería ganarse su estancia ahí, pero esa no era la única razón por la que quería tener relaciones con Antonio... por fin reaccionó y pregunto

-¿Y como te fue?  
-Muy bien Lovi ya tengo empleo comienzo mañana   
-¡Fantástico! que alegría Antonio  
-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó acercándosele demasiado, Lovino sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, seguro que se había sonrojado, ¿será que lo iba a besar? Lovino estaba en posición esperando un beso cuando Antonio simplemente lo jaló del brazo hacia la sala y continuo ¡Que podemos tener otro maratón!!   
-¿Otro? - Dijo Lovino francamente molesto por la decepción  
-Aww ¡Por favor Lovi! ¡Será el último quien sabe en cuanto tiempo!  
-Bueno supongo que...  
-¡Genial! Lovi- volvió a interrumpir Antonio y de nuevo lo jalo del brazo hasta el sillón de la sala.


	4. ¡Qué hermanos más raros!

Antonio estaba caminando por la calle buscando letreros de “Se solicita ayuda” si eso no funcionaba regresaría a casa y buscaría empleos por Internet, pero prefería empezar así, le gustaría un empleo que estuviera cerca de su casa.

No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando encontró uno “Se solicita mesero” estaba en un café que nunca había visto antes, seguro que acababa de abrir, bien pues ¡A intentarlo!

Entró e inmediatamente un hombre alto, rubio y francamente intimidante le dijo con un marcado acento ¿Holandes?  
-Qué se le ofrece? Todavía no abrimos  
-¡Buenos días! Vine por lo del empleo  
-Ya veo ¿tienes experiencia como mesero?  
-Sí, mucha bueno la mayoría en Barcelona  
-¿y cuál fue tu último empleo?  
-Trabajaba como Bartender en Zombie Land  
-¿El club?  
-Así es  
-Ese lugar esta muy de moda y es muy costoso ¿por qué dejaste ese empleo?  
-Bueno... la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas con mis compañeros de empleo  
-Bien, ahora...  
-¡Lans ya dejalo en paz! ¡Contratado!- Dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules y pelo corto, tenía el mismo acento y se parecía mucho al hombre; seguro eran parientes  
-¿Qué? Bel al menos dejame terminar la entrevista  
-¿Qué mas quieres saber Lans? Además recuerda que abrimos mañana  
-Muy bien, estas contratado...  
-Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo- contestó con una sonrisa pensando en como lo habían contratado sin siquiera conocer su nombre  
-Bien Antonio llega mañana a las 8:00 puntual ¿entendiste?  
-¡Si señor! No se arrepentirá ¡lo prometo! Ah y ¡Muchas gracias! Dijo sonriéndole a Bel  
-No hay de que ¡Hasta mañana Antonio!

Antonio se fue y Lans veía fijamente a su hermana  
-¿Qué?- Por fin pregunto Bel sin perder su sonrisa traviesa  
-No me vengas con eso ¿te gustó verdad?  
-A lo mejor... -contestó volteándose y bailando de vuelta a la cocina

Antonio estaba feliz no iba a ganar tanto como en el club pero al menos tenía empleo y ¡Todavía no eran ni las 10! Pronto volvió a su casa  
-¿Lovi?  
Entro a su habitación y vio a Lovino en su computadora  
-¡Hola Lovi!


	5. El primer día de trabajo

Las 7:00 de la mañana hacía mucho que Antonio no se despertaba a esta hora, bueno tenía que llegar puntual a su primer día  
-Buenos días- Dijo Lovino quien otra vez había insistido en dormirse en su cama, en serio ¿qué tenía el otro cuarto que nadie quería dormirse ahí?  
-Buenos días Lovi, vuélvete...  
-No me voy a volver a dormir, no tengo sueño  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó Antonio riéndose mientras a Lovino se le escapaban algunos bostezos- bueno me voy a meter a bañar  
-Sí, yo haré el desayuno  
Antonio lo miró fijamente y preguntó casi sin pensar  
-¿Sabes cómo?   
Lovino solo lo miró molesto así que Antonio inmediatamente quiso corregir lo que había dicho  
-No, no... yo solo decía que...  
-Claro que sé- interrumpió Lovino- el tiempo que estuve con Sadiq no hice nada de eso pero aprendí cuando vivía en Italia y aunque no soy tan bueno como mi hermano, creo que cocino bastante bien  
-Seguro que sí Lovi perdóname por favor  
-Tú me lo recuerdas mucho  
-Mmmmm?  
-A mi hermano, por eso te odiaba en un principio, ambos son así siempre felices y sonrientes, rodeados de amigos, todo mundo los ama y todo siempre les sale bien, bueno.... ya metete a bañar 

Antonio llegó a su nuevo empleo 5 para las ocho, era importante llegar puntual, ¡Al menos hoy! Digo el no era Arthur y a menudo se encontraba con cosas que lo retrasaban  
-¡Buenos días!  
-¡Ah! Antonio Buenos días ¡Que puntual!- Lo saludo Bel  
-¡Toma!- Dijo Lans arrojándole ropa - es tu uniforme, creo que es de tu talla puedes cambiarte en el baño de empleados  
-¡Claro señor! ¡Enseguida!  
Pronto Antonio salió usando su nuevo uniforme -¡Pero que bien te ves! -comentó Bel sin pensar, al sentir la mirada de su hermano se sonrojo completamente y comenzó a balbucear- bueno, como como todos, todos nos nos v-vemos bien hoy...

Antonio solo se rió y comenzó a preparar las mesas para los clientes, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando entro una chica  
-¿Disculpen me podrían cambiar este b...?- Se calló cuando vio a Antonio y comenzó a maldecir su suerte por que iba vestida con pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera ¿Por que tenia que haberse vestido así precisamente hoy???!!  
-Buenos días. Contestó Antonio- ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-Y-yo decía que si ¿podrías servirme una taza de café?  
-Claro pase  
Antonio le llevo el café y la chica continuaba viéndolo insistentemente  
-¿Ocurre algo? Por fin pregunto Antonio  
-N-no no! ¡Nada! Es sólo que no llevas gafete con tu nombre  
-Antonio- contesto con una de sus sonrisas coquetas  
-Ah que lindo nombre! yo... -la chica fue interrumpida por la campanilla que anunciaba otro cliente, esta vez era una señor gordita de mediana edad con un traje deportivo unas dos tallas menor  
-Disculpa podría usar su- Antonio volteo a verla y le sonrió  
-¿Sí?  
-Usar su... ¡Pero claro que puedo usar su baño! Voy a a desayuna aquí! Pero primero creo que ordenare ¿Qué me recomiendas para reponer todas las calorías que ya quemé?- preguntó la mujer quien obviamente todavía ni siquiera comenzaba a hacer ejercicio.  
-Ah pues a mi me gusta mucho el chocolate   
-Traeme uno lindo y uno... no ¡dos panquecitos! ¡Ya me los gane! Dijo limpiándose el inexistente sudor de su frente  
-Enseguida  
Bel golpeó ligeramente a su hermano con el codo señalando a Antonio y a las clientas  
-¿Ves? Te dije que era buena idea contratarlo ¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar en mi?  
-Lans solo lanzo un gruñido de aceptación y volvió a su trabajo, pronto el lugar estaba lleno de clientes y Antonio apenas podía con todas las mesas  
-¡Vaya! Sabía que íbamos a tener que contratar otro mesero pero no imagine que tan pronto  
-Yo sí- dijo Bel orgullosa  
Cuando el café se calmo un poco Lans llamó a Antonio  
-¡Antonio! ¡Ven Acá! Quiero hablar contigo  
-¡Voy! -Vaya su primer día y ya se había metido en problemas pero ¿Qué había hecho?  
Antonio fue donde Bel y Lans esperando su por una vez, inmerecido regaño  
-Antonio estoy pensando en contratar a otro mesero para que te ayude ¿Conoces a alguien que estaría inter..  
-¡¡Sí!!!- interrumpió Antonio lleno de alegría- claro que conozco a alguien, no tiene experiencia.. pero le prometo que yo lo capacitare! Y pagaré lo que rompa respondo completamente por él! Por favor- Antonio puso su cara de cachorrito así que Lans solo suspiró y continuo   
-¿Y cuando puede empezar?  
-¡Inmediatamente! Es más ¿quiere que vaya por el?  
-Sí puede empezar hoy claro  
-¡Fantástico volveré en un segundo!- Dijo Antonio mientras salía corriendo del café.


	6. Un segundo primer día

Después de que Antonio se fue, Lovino se quedo sentado en la mesa, estaba molesto por que el idiota ni siquiera le había hecho un solo cumplido por el desayuno que preparó; claro, era un plato simple pero ¿Qué más podía hacer con los ingredientes que tenía Antonio? Necesitaban comprar más cosas, muchas más, además ya estaba harto del jugo de tomate el quería vino... si pudiera comprar todo lo que tenía en mente le prepararía a Antonio una cena digna de los dioses, pero bueno ya hablarían de eso cuando el tonto volviera de trabajar.

Lovino lavo los trastes, tendió la cama y se bañó. Después de haberse vestido se quedo en la puerta de la habitación, la casa se sentía muy vacía sin Antonio, sacudió su cabeza intentado librarse de esos pensamientos, no sabía qué pasaba, él adoraba cuando Sadiq llegaba a irse de viaje sin él, claro que Antonio no se parecía en nada a Sadiq para empezar era de su edad, bueno quizás un par de años mayor, era bastante apuesto y no era ningún degenerado ¡Ni siquiera había querido acostarse con él!  
¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Ver televisión, meterse a Internet a ver miles de fotografías de gatos? Detestaba sentirse inútil, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando lo despertó el sonido de la puerta y vio a Antonio casi sin aliento

-Lovi... dijo intentando recuperar el Aliento  
-¿Antonio? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me digas que te despidieron!  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario! Bueno no todo lo contrario...  
-¡Antonio!- Interrumpió Lovino para evitar que el otro empezara a divagar como era su costumbre  
-¡Ven Lovi! Dijo Antonio sujetándolo de la muñeca- te conseguí empleo  
-¿Qué? ¿En donde?  
-En el mismo lugar donde yo trabajo claro de mesero  
-Lovi

Lovino lo siguió y pronto iban en camino

 

-P-pero yo no tengo experiencia  
-No te preocupes Lovi yo te ayudare en todo 

Rápidamente llegaron al café donde Bel estaba atendiendo a los clientes que había  
-¡Antonio! ¡No te tardaste! - Los tres fueron a ver Lans, Lans solo miro a Lovino y sin decir una palabra le lanzó su uniforme  
-Cambiate espero que te quede  
-S-sí- contesto timidamete Lovino ¡Dios mio que tipo tan aterrador!  
Lovino se cambio rápidamente y salio del baño de empleados  
-¡Te ves muy bien Lovi!- Inmediatamente dijo Antonio  
-¡Así es!- Añadió Bel- y ustedes dos son novios, amigos...?  
Antonio soltó una carcajada y contestó  
-Claro que no Bel solos somos compañeros de cuarto!!!

Lovino se quedó paralizado ¿Sólo compañeros de cuarto? Bueno, claro no eran novios pero... ¿amigos? Esta bien, le había hecho la vida imposible por más de un año pero ¿y sus otros amigos? Uno lo golpeo, otro lo despidió y otro lo emborracho para acostarse con él (Lovino seguía insistiendo en que eso es lo que tuvo que haber sucedido ¡De ninguna manera Antonio se iba a acostar con alguien como Francis! ) ¿entonces? Seguro aún con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos él era al menos tan mal amigo como esos tres ¿no?

-Bien Lovi ven comencemos esta va a ser tu sección, siempre anota las ordenes y el número de mesa NO intentes recordarlo y... ¿pasa algo?- pregunto al sentir la mirada intensa de Lovino, quien pensaba reclamarle eso de ¡solo somos compañeros de cuarto! Pero decidió no hacerlo  
-No... nada sigue

-Bueno, si tienes cualquier duda o problema llamame ¡Ah! Y si te llega a tocar algún cliente molesto...- Antonio dejo de hablar recordando que estaba hablando con su propio cliente molesto ¡dios debió haberlo dicho de otra forma... ¿Exigente? volteo a ver a Lovino esperando su reacción pero este solo le hizo señas para que continuara- ¡Ah! Bueno si te llegan a tocar ve por mi y yo los atiendo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Suerte Lovi!- Dijo Antonio al oír la campanilla y ver que comenzaban a llegar más clientes

El primer día de Lovino como mesero paso rápidamente, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero al menos estaba con Antonio... ¡¡Digo al menos estaba haciendo algo!! detestaba quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, eso no tenía nada que ver con Antonio. Ambos recogieron su propinas y Lovino vio que a Antonio ademaś de dinero le habían dejado muchos papelitos rosas, números telefónicos din duda

-¿Y bien?- Dijo despertando a Antonio quien estaba inmerso en la lectura de uno de esos papelitos  
-Ah Lovi ¡disculpa! ¿Qué decías?  
Lovino suspiró y continuo ¿Ya podemos irnos?  
-Todavía no Lovi primero tenemos que limpiar  
Antonio le dijo que el iba a limpiar ambas secciones, insistiendo en que Lovino solo viera, al menos por hoy, ¡Dios en verdad debía considerarlo un inútil!

-No soy tan inútil como crees. Dijo acercándose a Antonio  
-¿Qué? No, no es eso Lovi! Si quieres puedes limpiar las mesas en lo que yo barro. ¿te parece bien?  
Lovino solo asintió y después de unos minutos continuo  
-Deberías llamarla  
-¿Mmmm? ¿A quien?  
-A la chica que te dejo su número no me interesa si la llevas a dormir a la casa después de todo solo somos compañeros ¿no?  
-Lovi ¿Estas celoso?- Preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa tan grande que apenas le cabía en el rostro  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Claro que no maldito idiota!!- Lovino se cayó inmediatamente era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Antonio desde que vivía en su casa... seguro se iba a enojar con él, levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos esperando lo peor pero la sonrisa de Antonio no había disminuido en lo más mínimo  
-¡¡Bienvenido de vuelta Lovi!! ¡Me preguntaba a dónde se había ido todo ese fuego!  
-Bueno... es que ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Sobre todo cuando acabas de decir que solo somos compañeros de cuarto ¡Incluso te reíste cuando te preguntaron si...  
-Lovi- interrumpió Antonio con un rostro de sorpresa- ¿Querías que dijera que eramos novios?- terminó recuperando su sonrisa  
-¡No bastardo! ¡Novios no! Pero... se que tuvimos nuestros malos ratos pero no es como si yo te hubiera emborrachado para acostarme contigo o te hubiera golpeado o despedido...  
-Lovi ya te dije que no fue así- contestó Antonio riéndose lo que hizo que Lovino se enojara aún más-pero tienes razón, no debí contestar eso, eres mi amigo Lovi- dijo poniéndole su mano en el hombro- y estoy muy agradecido por eso  
-Como debes estarlo- contestó Lovino mirando hacia el piso seguro de que estaba completamente sonrojado- Entonces... ¿vas a llamarla?  
-Claro que no Lovi ¡ni siquiera es un número de teléfono! Mira!  
Lovino abrió el papelito rosa que le dio Antonio   
-¿Un poema? ¡Dios!  
-Por eso es que estaba absorto leyéndolo es bueno ¿no crees?  
-Pues sí... pero seguro se lo copió a alguien- contestó tirando el papelito a la basura, lo cual por alguna razón a Antonio le pareció adorable  
-¿Ya terminaron?- Preguntó Lans  
-¡Si señor todo listo! Contesto Antonio  
-Bien, entonces hasta mañana  
-¡Hasta mañana Antonio! Hasta mañana Lovi!- se escuchó que Bel gritaba desde la cocina  
Antonio soltó un ¡Hasta mañana Bel! Con todas sus fuerzas mientras Lovnino solo movió la mano para despedirse

Volvieron a casa y cuando llegaron a su edificio Antonio saco la llave de Gilbert y se la dio a Lovino  
-¡Se me olvido comprar algo! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡No! Espera voy contigo!! gritó Lovino demasiado tarde por que Antonio ya ni siquiera se veía

-Idiota dejándome solo, bueno al menos tengo llavé- pensó Lovino- 

Claro que no es como si fuera la gran cosa se notaba que Antonio daba llaves de su departamento a diestra y siniestra es más se preguntaba cómo no los habían asaltado aún, como sea era un lindo gesto...

Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡NO! Lovino decidió ponerse a hacer la cena y esperar a que volviera Antonio. Tenían los ingredientes necesarios para hacer espagueti aunque con algunas sustituciones que a Lovino no le hicieron mucha gracia y Antonio acababa de ir de compras SIN ÉL y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarle que hacia falta, ese idiota.

Termino de hacer la cena y de poner la mesa y Antonio aún no llegaba, después de lo que parecieron horas por fin llego Antonio  
-¡Hola Lovi!  
Lovino volteó a verlo enojado y le dijo- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Te fuiste corriendo sin decirme a donde ibas y la cena y prácticamente esta fría y... Lovino se cayó dándose cuenta de que sonaba como una esposa enojada y seguro Antonio también lo noto por que tenía esa molesta sonrisa burlona en el rostro  
-Disculpa Lovi pero sí te dije que necesitaba comprar algo ¿No?  
-¿Y qué compraste? Dijo Lovino parándose delante de él  
-¡Esto!- contestó Antonio sacando de la bolsa una alcancía en forma de cochinito ¡Es para ti!  
-¿Qué? ¿para mi? Pegunto Lovino tomando la alcancía  
-Así es, para que ahorres para volver a casa ¡Mira!- sacó un billete de a $20 de su cartera y se lo metió a la alcancía- ¡Para la suerte!- Terminó y guiñandole un ojo

Lovino se quedo ahí parado no sabía que hacer o decir podía sentir que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado, por suerte Antonio arruinó el momento prácticamente gritando

-¿Y que hay de cenar Lovi? ¡¡Oh! Se ve delicioso- dijo sentándose a la mesa  
-Sí, bueno si hubieras tenido la delicadeza de llegar antes o de avisar que te ibas a tardar estaría caliente ahora ¡seguro que ya se enfrió!  
-No importa Lovi apuesto que sigue estando delicioso ¡gracias!  
-De nada, bueno... por qué no lo ponemos aquí, dijo colocando la alcancía en forma de cerdito en una mesita en la sala justo entre las puertas de las dos habitaciones  
-Me parece muy bien Lovi así la veremos al entrar  
-Bien ¡Ya callate y come tu cena antes de que se enfríe aún más!

Esa noche Lovino ya ni siquiera preguntó se podía quedarse en la cama de Antonio sólo llego y se acostó, incluso con sus muecas malhumoradas a Antonio le parecía la cosa más adorable que había visto

En su primer semana como mesero Lovino rompió algunas tazas (que por supuesto pago Antonio) hizo alguno que otro desastre (que limpio Antonio) y tuvo que morderse la lengua unas cien veces, primero por los tontos clientes que se tardaban años en ordenar, luego por los que insistían que les había llevado la orden equivocaba (aunque claro que no era así) y por último y lo más irritante de todo por los fans de Antonio. Casi saca del lugar a una chica con cola de caballo que se quejó por que no le había tocado el mesero encantador (¡Hey! El era encantador esta chica debiera estarle agradeciendo a su buena fortuna en vez de estarse quejando) y veía como Antonio en vez de enojarse ¡Parecía disfrutarlo! Un guiño por aquí un cumplido or allá ¡En serio !¡Había límites! 

Antonio estaba recogiendo sus propinas (Todas bastante buenas) cuando llegó a un billete de $20 con un post it que decía “Por ser tan lindo” Lovino le arrebato la nota y dijo  
-¿Sabes ? Para ser alguien que se opone totalmente a la prostitución ¡estas dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por dinero!  
-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales? Preguntó Antonio con esa sonrisa que justo ahora Lovino encontraba particularmente molesta   
-¿Crees que no te he visto? Guiñándole al ojo los clientes hombres y mujeres ¡Por favor Antonio!

 

Antonio soltó una carcajada y después de limpiarse las lágrimas de risa añadió  
-Lovi si sigues así si me vas a convencer de que estas celoso  
-¡No estoy celoso tonto! ¡Solo quiero que seas congruente!  
-Hola- Llego Bel de la nada- ¿qué hacen?   
-Nada, hablando un poco ¿qué pasa Bel?  
-Bueno la otra vez mencionaste que te gusta el chocolate así que hice unos caseros para ti... ¡Para los dos! -agregó rápidamente volteando a ver a Lovino  
-¡Muchas gracias Bel!! te abrazaría si no supiera que tu hermano me mataría  
-¡Eso es cierto!- escucho la voz de Lans desde la cocina ¡Vaya oídos!  
-No le hagas caso Antonio puede parecer malvado pero en realidad es un gran osito de Felpa- se escucharon gruñidos en la cocina así que Bel decidió ir a ver

¡Fantástico! No me digan que los fans de Antonio incluyen a Bel, pensó Lovino, no sabía por qué pero cada vez le molestaba más ver como se le insinuaban a Antonio  
Pronto llego Lans y les dio a ambos unos sobres  
-Su pago  
-Ah ¡muchas gracias! Contesto Antonio

Lovino solo se le quedo viendo a su sobre, por fin dinero que era suyo no se lo había dado nadie, bueno... claro que Antonio pagó lo que había roto y contento a los clientes que había hecho enojar (lo suficiente como par que no se quejaran e incluso le dejaran propina) y por supuesto él le consiguió el empleo y le enseño como hacerlo... ¡Demonios!

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Antonio sacó dinero del sobre y lo hecho a la alcancía del cochinito  
-¿Tan desesperado estas por deshacerte de mi?- preguntó Lovino colgando su abrigo  
-¿Qué? ¡¡Claro que no Lovi!! Solo quiero ayudar, la verdad es que no quiero ni pensar en lo solo que me sentiré cuando te vayas

Lovino se sonrojo otra vez ¿Por qué demonios Antimonio siempre tenía que decir cosas así ? ¡Ese idiota!

-Toma- dijo Lovino dándole el sobre de su sueldo  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
-Es tuyo ya sé que no es suficiente para pagarte por el tiempo que he estado aquí, la comida, la ropa, las tazas que rompí...  
Antonio lo abrazó-¡Lovi!  
-¡Suéltame idiota! -dijo el otro defensivamente, aunque no hizo ningún intento por sacudírselo  
-Lovi, en verdad eres un angelito- dijo besándole la parte de arriba de la cabeza- pero ya te dije que no me debes nada- le regresó el sobre y fue a la cocina- Bueno tu has hecho la cena todos estos días ¿Te parece bien si hoy la hago yo?  
-¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer!- contestó Lovino mirándolo de reojo- Ya que no me quieres aceptar el dinero mañana iremos de compras y comprare los ingredientes para hacer una buena cena  
-¿En serio Lovi?  
Los ojos de Antonio se iluminaron y Lovino sonrió aunque pronto se dio cuenta y agregó  
-Sí quiero que ¡¡al menos tengas una comida decente en tu vida!!!  
Antonio se rió y contesto  
-Gracias Lovi

Al día siguiente después de trabajar fueron al supermercado  
-¡Toma!- Dijo Lovino dándole la canastilla a Antonio- tu la vas a cargar  
Antonio la tomó y siguió a Lovino mientras elegía los ingredientes, en verdad parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo -A ver ¿qué falta..? ¡Claro! ¡El vino!- Tomo un vino y o miro despectivamente -Pues no es lo mejor del mundo pero es mejor que nada- dijo hechándolo a la canastilla y caminando hacia la caja  
Antonio sacó su billetera y Lovino al darse cuenta le gritó  
-¡¿se puede saber que rayos haces?!  
-Yo solo...  
-Te dije que yo iba a pagar idiota así que guarda eso

La cajera no pudo evitarlo y se rió fuertemente   
-¡¡Discúlpenme por favor!!- dijo intentado recuperar el aliento después de tanto reír- ¡¡Pero es que hacen una pareja tan adorable!! se ve que tu novio quiere prepararte una cena especial ¡Deberías dejarlo!- Le dijo a Antonio  
Antonio solo sonrió y Lovino quien estaba completamente sonrojado dijo:  
-¿Podría cobrarnos ya?

Camino a casa Lovino rompió el silencio  
-Me sorprendiste allá atrás   
-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hice?  
-Pues cuando la cajera dijo que era tu novio creí que ibas a volver a decir que solo eramos compañeros de cuarto...  
-Awww Lovi ¡Ya me disculpe por eso! ¿o no ? Estoy muy feliz de tenerte como amigo y nunca volverá a pasar  
-Eso espero..¿Qué? Preguntó Lovino sintiendo la mirada persistente de Antonio  
-¡Nada Lovi! Me preguntaba qué ibas a preparar  
-Ravioles. ¿Los has comido antes?  
-La verdad es que no, me apena decir que cuando Lizz y yo fuimos a Italia comimos hamburguesas  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡Eso es sacrilegio Antonio!!¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste algo tan horrible?  
-Pues no hablo italiano y la comida rápida es tan practica ¡perdón!- Antonio corrió hacia adelante y Lovino vio que e estaba sosteniendo la puerta, ni siquiera notó que ya había llegado a casa, claro que quién no iba a perder la noción del tiempo con la platica incesante de Antonio   
Entraron a su departamento, Antonio estaba viendo televisión mientras Lovino cocinaba, aprovechando la oportunidad estaba viendo el orfanato, nunca podría verla con Lovino estaba más que claro que a él no le gustaba las películas de terror

-¡Ya vente a cenar bastardo! Escuchó y apagó la televisión  
-¡¡Lovi se ve delicioso!!  
-Sí bueno, lo único es que ¡ni siquiera tienes copas! Así que es que ¡tuve que servir el vino en vasos!! ¡Por dios Antonio!  
Antonio ser rió y contestó mientras deboraba su cena- Lo siento Lovi, supongo que nunca me hicieron falta  
-¿Y... que te parece?  
-¡Delicioso Lovi! ¡¡Muchas Gracias!!- dijo abrazándolo  
-Bien ya, no es nada,- dijo soltándose- en eso sí definitivamente no te pareces a Feliciano a él le encanta la buena comida ¡Y nunca lo atraparías comiendo hamburguesas! Él adora la pasta  
-¿Feliciano? Ah ¡tu hermano!  
-Sí seguro que tu también eres el favorito de tu familia ¿no? La gente adora a las personas como tú y Feli, siempre felices, siempre amables y buenos para todo; nonno no dejaba de alabar a mi hermano y no intentaba disimular su favoritismo... ¿Y bien?  
-¡Ah! yo no tengo hermanos Lovi, ¡tengo muchos primos! Por todo el mundo principalmente en América así que por lo regular al menos tengo un sofá en donde dormir pero... no creo que sea cierto Lovi  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso de que tu abuelo quiere más a tu hermano, seguro que es tu imaginación  
-¿Mi imaginación? ¡Claro! ¿Quieres escuchar al pero parte? ¡Somos gemelos!!  
-¡¿En serio?! ¡¡¡pero que lindo!!!!!  
-Antes de que empieces a tener fantasías bastado, dejame decirte que no somos idénticos, somos parecidos claro; pero sí se nos puede diferenciar físicamente en cuanto al carácter... me recuerda mucho a ti así que en eso sí no nos parecemos en nada... ¿terminaste? -Preguntó Lovino mirando el plato vacío de Antonio  
-Sí Lovi ¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! ¡Qué bien cocinas!!!  
-Te lo dije bastardo  
-Dejame a mi Lovi- dijo Antonio cuando vio que Lovino iba a recoger la mesa- ya que tu cocinaste es justo que yo lave los platos y... ¿eres el mayor o el menor?  
-Técnicamente soy el mayor  
-¡¡Qué lindo!!  
-¡Ya te dije que más te vale que no te hagas ninguna fantasía!  
-Por supuesto que no Lovi, pero eres tan lindo, tienes la cara de un angelito si veo a alguien muy parecido a ti ¡¡creo que me moriría de tanta lindura!!  
-Si claro, seguro que si conocieras a Feliciano lo adorarías y ni siquiera te fijarías en mí, igual que todos los demás, Antonio dejo lo que hacía para sentarse junto a Lovino  
-Lovi claro que no y en verdad dudo que eso pase por que tú, todo tú eres adorable, tus gestos las muecas que haces ¡incluso tus insultos!! es imposible que haya alguien mejor que tú- dijo Antonio tocándole la mejilla y regresando a terminar los platos  
Lovino no dijo nada estaba perplejo de que Antonio le hubiera dicho algo así y estaba seguro de que otra vez se había sonrojado, pero recordó algo que en verdad lo hizo enojar así que le gritó a Antonio  
-¡¡¡Dice el tipo que brinco del susto cuando quise hacerle sexo oral!!  
-¿Qué? ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa Lovi!! Eso no significa que no seas la cosita más adorable que he visto

¿Otra vez? Dios mio no podía parar de sonrojarse cuando estaba con Antonio no sabía como podía decir eso de él y lo peor era que en verdad se lo creía podía sentir como su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.


	7. Se hace tarde

Las semanas vinieron y se fueron, solo que cada vez mejor; por que Lovino ya se estaba acostumbrando a su empleo. Lo único que le molestaba es que Bel cada vez buscaba pasar más tiempo con Antonio, invitándolo a cenar y a fiestas. Aunque hasta ahora Antonio siempre la había rechazado inventándose alguna escusa, temía que fuera a terminar cediendo como siempre lo hacía. ¡¡No es que le importara!! ¡En lo absoluto! Antonio podía hacer lo que quisiera ¡A él le daba igual!!!

-Tomen- dijo Lans dándoles su sueldos antes de que se fueran a casa  
-¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despidió Antonio mientras Lovino solo murmuro un leve   
-Hasta mañana  
Llegaron a su departamento y Lovino no dijo nada  
-¿Pasa algo Lovi?  
-Mmmm ¿por qué preguntas?  
-No sé pareces muy pensativo  
-¡Pues por que estoy pensando idiota! ¡quizás quieras intentarlo una vez en tu vida!  
Antonio solo se rió y preguntó   
-¿y en qué?  
-En nada especial voy a hacer la cena

Se metió a la cocina pero vio como Antonio una vez más echaba dinero a su alcancía ya estaba prácticamente llena, en su mayoría gracias a Antonio y Lovino empezaba a sospechar que ya tenía suficiente para regresar a Roma, imaginaba que cuando eso pasara iba a estar muy feliz pero...  
-¡Ya esta la cena idiota!  
-Gracias Lovi ¿Qué es?  
-Fetuccini

Se fueron a acostar como de costumbre pero Lovino no podía dormir, cuando por fin sonó el despertador Antonio se levantó y se metió a bañar, él se quedo sentado en la cama hasta que también se levantó

-¡Al demonio! ¡Lo voy a hacer!-Dijo mientras se desnudaba y entraba al baño  
-L-Lovi ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Antonio sorprendido de ver a un desnudo Lovino a su lado en la ducha  
-Se hace tarde idiota  
-¿En serio? Hubiera jurado que teníamos tiempo... bueno entonces te dejo la ducha Lovi  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Lovino lo besó y lo puso contra la pared  
-L-Lovi ¡¡¿Qué haces?!! creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto  
Lovino le besaba el cuello y contestó  
-No seas idiota Antonio, no es por eso, tengo mi sueldo y ahorros, mínimo me podría ir a un motel  
-¿Y entonces por qué?- Antonio fue interrumpido por un beso de Lovino quien no dejo de besarlo hasta que Antonio también lo beso  
Lovino solo se volteó hacia una de las paredes del baño se inclino y dijo  
-Metémelo  
-¡¡¿¿¿Qué??!!! N...  
-Anda te va a gustar dijo acariciándole el pene con una mano sin perder su posición - Sé que quieres hacerlo- dijo sintiendo el ya erecto pene de Antonio  
-P-pero no tengo lubricante ni nada  
-Lovino soltó una carcajada y continuo  
-No me confundas con tu amiguito Francés, yo no soy tan delicado ¡Anda!  
Por fin Antonio cedió y lo hizo, penetro a Lovino quien grito de éxtasis.

Después de que terminaron, la ducha seguía corriendo y esta vez era Antonio quien le besaba el cuello a Lovino  
-¡Dios Mio!- Dijo deteniéndose  
-¿Q-qué?  
-Ahora sí que vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Vámonos Lovi!  
Se vistieron en segundos y ambos llegaron corriendo al café sin aliento voltearon a ver el reloj 8:10

-¡Vaya creí que no llegaban!- Comentó Lans  
Antonio intentado recuperar el aliento solo contestó  
-Sí, disculpa Lans algo... nos retrasó  
La hora del almuerzo pasó y mientras Lovino recogía las propinas encontró su propio papelito rosa lo abrió y vio una nota que decía. 

 

“Que linda sonrisa tienes guapo” Llámame ;D  
y un número de teléfono

-¿Ves? ¡Solo te hacía falta sonreír más Lovi!- dijo Bel golpeándole la espalda pero ¿de dónde había salido?  
-¿Verdad?- Comentó Antonio  
-Hoy estas de muy buen humor Lovi- agregó Bel- ¿Pasó algo?- Lovino se puso de mil colores y no contestó- Esta bien guarda tus secretos- terminó mientras Antonio se moría de la risa. ¡¡Ese idiota en verdad no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la vergüenza!!- Antonio- continuo Bel- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?  
-¿Mmmm?  
-Bueno... es que quiero ir a un concierto pero no estoy segura de a cual y si me dices que artista te gustaría ver pues compraría boletos para ambos...  
¿¿Bel le estaba pidiendo una cita??? ¡¡Se acabo!!!  
-¡¡Antonio y yo somos novios!!! -dijo Lovino lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el café escuchara

-¿E-en serio?- Contestó Bel- Creí que solo eran amigos  
Esta vez fue Antonio el que se sonrojó por completo y se quedo paralizado incapaz de decir cualquier cosa  
-Así era, pero ya somos novios  
-Ah.. lo siento Lovi, Antonio... Bel nunca había visto a Antonio así parecía que le iba a dar algo, estaba completamente inmóvil  
-A mi no me importa- dijo Lans quien como siempre había escuchado todo (no que fuera muy difícil escuchar eso, Lovino prácticamente lo grito) sólo no sean demasiado afectuosos en el trabajo ¿De acuerdo? Aunque viendo como Antonio casi entra en coma, no creo que sea ningún problema...  
Bel ser rió y Antonio por fin se relajo aunque seguía tan rojo como un tomate  
Cuando terminaron de trabajar esta vez fue Lovino quien le dijo a Antonio  
-¡Adelántate! ¡Tengo que comprar algo!   
-¿Qué?! Lovi voy contigo!- Pero como había pasado antes Lovino ya iba demasiado lejos como escucharlo  
Caminaba por la calle viendo todas las tiendas y puestos callejeros hasta que por fin lo encontró   
-¡Ahí esta!- el mismo cochinito que le había comprado Antonio, solo que como el de él era rosa decidió comprarle uno azul, iba de regreso cuando escucho voces familiares así que instintivamente se metió a un callejón y se escondió; pronto vio pasar a Gilbert y a Francis; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido no sabía que le harían esos dos si llegaban a verlo, más bien sí que lo sabía, así que decidió quedarse escondido un tiempo y después volvió a casa por otro camino, uno mucho mas largo

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Antonio poniéndose su chamarra a punto de salir  
Al verlo lo abrazó de inmediato-¡¡Lovi!! Estaba muy preocupado por ti ya iba a salir a buscarte ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?  
-Bueno... me encontré a tus amigos  
-¿A mis amigos?  
-Sí, ya sabes al que te golpeó y al que se aprovecho de ti cuando estabas ebrio  
-¡¡¿A Gilbert y a Francis?!! -Gritó Antonio sin importarle corregir a Lovino como siempre lo hacía  
-¡¡¡Dios mio!!! ¡¿Lovi estas bien?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!

Lovino negó con la cabeza y continuo- No, los vía a tiempo y ... me escondí y luego vine a casa por otro camino  
-¡Que alegría Lovi!  
-¿Hiciste de cenar?  
-¡Claro! Aunque de seguro ya se enfrió voy a calentarlo  
-Ten... te compre esto  
-¡¡Un cochinito!! ¡¡Que lindo Lovi!! ¡¡Gracias!!   
-Sí bueno, tu también tienes que ahorrar- dijo colocando el cochinito de Antonio junto tal de él  
-¿En serio? y ¿para qué?  
-¡¡Vas a ir conmigo a Roma tonto!! no pensarás dejarme ir solo ¿¿verdad?? -contestó Lovino mientras le metía prácticamente todo su sueldo a la alcancía- Aunque no planeo quedarme allá quiero que conozcas a mi familia  
-Lovi- Antonio dijo seriamente aunque inmediatamente volvió a sonreír y corrió a abrazarlo- ¡¡pero que lindo angelito me dio Dios!! en verdad no lo merezco  
-Ya lo sé bastardo- contestó empujándolo para que lo soltara -ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre después de todo lo que caminé

Por fin se fueron a acostar, como siempre Antonio se volteo hacia la pared pero Lovino lo golpeó en la espalda y grito  
-¡¡¿Qué crees que haces bastardo?!!  
-¿Intentando dormir?- Contesto tímidamente Antonio  
-¡No me vas a dar las espalda idiota!! ¡volteate!  
Antonio obedeció y Lovino se acurruco en su pecho  
-Aww Lovi ¡Querías que durmiéramos abrazados!!  
-¡¡Ya cállate y duérmete tonto!! Lans se pondrá furioso si volvemos a llegar tarde mañana

Después de un par de semanas Lans les mando hablar a ambos  
-Bueno como no han tenido ningún día libre he decidido darles dos semanas de vacaciones empezando hoy  
-Así es- añadió Bel con su sonrisa traviesa- y no tienen nada que ver con que tengamos que ir a Europa a ver a nuestros padres  
-¡¡Bel!!  
-¿Qué? Dije que no tenía nada que ver...  
-Pues muchas gracias, suena fantástico- interrumpió Antonio- aunque espero que todo este bien con sus padres  
-Sí Antonio no te preocupes- contestó Bel- cosas del divorcio de hecho por eso vamos a tener que viajar mucho por que papá esta en Holanda y mamá en Bélgica pero... ¿y ustedes? ¿qué van a hacer?  
-Vamos a ir a Italia- contestó rápidamente Lovino- quiero que Antonio conozca a mi familia  
-¡WOW! ¡¡Antonio esto va en serio!!- dijo Bel golpeándolo juguetonamente con el codo

Otra vez Antonio parecía haber entrado en coma y estaba de un color rojo brillante   
Bel se rió y continuo- Cuídalo mucho Lovi tu eres el único que lo puede poner así- Lovino también se rió y Antonio por fin reaccionó 

De vuelta en casa Lovino rápidamente le dijo  
-Bien hay que ver cuánto dinero tenemos y después reservaré los boletos por Internet  
-¡Suena genial Lovi!  
Lovino se llevo los dos cochinitos a su cuarto (Bueno al de Antonio) y vació el contenido de ambos sobre la cama  
-¿Todo junto?  
-¡Claro idiota vamos a ir juntos! Cuéntalo en lo que reservo los boletos  
-¡Todo listo! ¡Ahora a hacer las maletas!  
-Lovi ya que estas ahí ¿no deberías reservar también el hotel?  
-¡No seas tonto! Nos quedaremos con nonno... ¿debería llamarlo no?  
-Mejor ahora que cuando estemos en Roma sin un lugar donde quedarnos- sonrió Antonio  
-Bien, ven conmigo lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia el sillón Antonio se sentó y Lovino se sentó en sus piernas, él sonrió y lo abrazó.  
-Tranquilo Lovi se que estará muy feliz de escuchar tu voz...  
-No estoy tan seguro ha pasado mucho tiempo y le dije cosas muy feas cuando me fui...  
-Anda Lovi- insistió Antonio dándole el teléfono  
Lovino suspiró comenzó a marcar y puso el altavoz  
-¿Diga?- pronto se escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea  
-¿N-nonno?  
-¿Lovi? ¡¡¡Lovi!!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡que alegría que llamas!! ¡¡creí que nunca iba a volver escuchar tu voz!!- dijo mientras claramente se escuchó como empezaba a llorar  
-Nonno disculpame por lo que te dije...  
-¡¡No te disculpes!! fue mi culpa no se en qué estaba pensando ¡No estaba pensando! Pero es que los amigos de Feli llegaron a la casa...  
-Sí, tranquilo entiendo  
-¿Y cómo te ha ido ? ¿Estas con...  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¡Mil veces no!!! ¡¡Ya no estoy con ese maldito!! tenías razón era un desgraciado que solo quería jugar conmigo  
-Hijo...  
-De hecho bueno... nonno te llamo por que vamos a ir a Roma para verlos y me preguntaba si podíamos quedarnos contigo...  
-¡Lovi! ¡Esta es tu casa! Pero claro que... ¿Vamos? ¿quienes?  
-¡Ah! ¡lo lamento! No te dije, mi novio y yo, quiero que lo conozcas seguro que te agradará   
-¡Claro! ¡Me muero por conocerlo!  
-Anda saluda- le murmuro Lovino a Antonio  
-Ah.... Ah... Hola señor Vargas ¿Cómo esta?  
-¡Hola! ¿tu eres el novio de mi nieto?  
-Si señor, me llamo Antonio espero no estarle causando demasiados problemas...  
-¡Por supuesto que no hijo! ¿y cuando llegan?  
-Mañana  
Lovino le dio los detalles de su vuelo y nonno dijo que tanto él como Feliciano los esperarían en el aeropuerto, por fin colgó y Antonio le dijo  
-¿Ves? ¿No fue tan malo verdad?  
-Sí claro, cuando te dije que saludaras tu corazón latió tan rápido que creí que te ibas a volver a paralizar- terminó Lovino imitándolo

Antonio se rió fuertemente y contestó- Malo, no me espere que fueras a poner el altavoz ni que me fueras a decir que hablara con él  
-Bueno si yo tengo que hablar con él tu también. Ahora preparemos las maletas para dejarlo todo listo por que vamos a salir de aquí a las 6  
-¡¿Tan temprano?!  
-Deja de quejarte dormirás en el avión

Cuando subieron al avión Antonio se quedo dormido enseguida tanto así que ni siquiera se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, Lovino pensó en hacer lo mismo y se recostó en su asiento.


	8. Un Hombre Misterioso

Ve... ¡Mira Fratello! ¿No es la chamarra más linda que has visto en tu vida?- dijo Feliciano mirando un escaparate

Pues sí... pero ¿ya viste cuanto cuesta? Creo que nunca antes había visto tantos ceros- contestó Lovino  
Feliciano sonrió como siempre y agregó- creo que se lo comentare a Ludi después de todo ¡¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!! ¡Nuestro! ¡Nuestro cumpleaños!!

Si claro, tu noviecito...  
No creo que le importe después de todo siempre me esta dando regalos y la semana pasada me preguntó si había algo que quisiera para mi cumpleaños- dijo Feliciano prácticamente bailando  
Lovino torció los ojos y frunció el ceño odiaba al novio de su hermano pero no había duda de que ambos estaban enamorados, Feliciano lo notó y le dijo  
-Ve... no te preocupes Fratello ¡Estoy seguro de que algún día tu también encontrarás a alguien!  
-¡¿Y qué se supone que seso significa?! Contestó Lovino molesto  
-¿Qué? Nada! solo que tengas paciencia y algún día conocerás a alguien tan maravilloso como Luddy  
-¡¡¿Qué tiene de maravilloso el macho patatas??!! preguntó Lovino enojado, sentía como si Feliciano le estuviera restregando en la cara el hecho de que él no tenía novio  
-Ve... hermano ¡¡No te enojes por favor!!  
Siguieron caminando por la exclusiva galería italiana muy conscientes de que no había nada que se pudieran permitir comprar, completamente ignorando a un hombre de negocios que no les quitaba la vista de encima y los estaba siguiendo

Lovino iba hablando cuando sonó el teléfono de Feliciano quien inmediatamente contestó  
-Luddy ¡Que alegría que me llamas!!  
Genial era ese idiota  
-¿De verdad Hera y Kiku vienieron ¡Fantástico! ¿Donde están? ¡Ah! Están cerca ¡Claro me encantaría pero... -pauso volteando a ver a su hermano  
-No dejes de ver a tus amiguitos por mi, vete si quieres- contestó Lovino sintiendo a dónde quería llegar su hermano, Feliciano le sonrió y continuo con su conversación  
-Esta bien los veo allá no, no, Luddy no es necesario que vengan por mi estaré allá en 5 minutos, yo también te amo Chaó! Por fin colgó y abrazo a su hermano -¡¡Gracias Fratello! ¡Nos vemos en casa!- Se despidió mientras corría a la salida del centro comercial  
Lovino frunció el ceño Feliciano siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, en cambio él con el único que salía era... con su hermano ¡Qué patético! Por supuesto que tampoco tenía novio, no lo entendía Feliciano y él eran gemelos y aún así solo Feli parecía tenerlo todo, novio buenos amigos, ¡Incluso su propio abuelo lo quería más! Hacía mucho tiempo que sus padres habían muerto y ya no los recordaba pero era casi seguro que también preferían a Feliciano ¿Qué era él? ¿carne molida? Nadie jamás parecía prestarle atención ¡Ni siquiera sabían su nombre! La mayoría solo lo conocía como “El hermano molesto de Feli” ¡vaya!

-Hola- Saludo un extraño muy bien vestido de unos cuarenta y tantos años, lo que hizo que Lovino despertara de su propios pensamientos  
-¡¡¿Qué demonios quieres bastardo?!!  
-El extraño quien claramente no esperaba este tipo de reacción dijo- Nada, nada... bueno conocerte  
-¿Y quién estaría interesado en conocer aun fenómeno como tú?- Dijo Lovino avanzando hacia la salida  
El hombre sacó de una bolsa la chamarra que Lovino estaba contemplando hace unos momentos -Quizás esto te haga cambiar de opinión- Tómala es para ti  
-¿Q-q...? ¡¡¿Me estabas siguiendo maldito?!!  
-No, pero no puede evitar notarte eres muy guapo

Lovino estaba enojado pero también estaba ¿alagado? Cuando estaba junto de su hermano parecía que era invisible o solo una molestia y por supuesto todos los cumplidos siempre eran para Feli, una vez una chica literalmente lo empujo para llegar su hermano. Pero este hombre lo había notado a ÉL

-¿me dejas comprarte un café?  
-¡¡olvidalo bastardo!!  
-¿¿Y si te invito a cenar?? ¿Qué tal si vamos a Circus Flaminious?  
-¿En serio?- Esto definitivamente llamo la atención de Lovino ese era el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad Feliciano siempre había querido comer ahí pero ¡¡por más que el macho patatas lo intentaba no había podido conseguir una reservación!! Era prácticamente imposible comer en ese restaurante, a menos que fueras el Papa claro.  
-Bien- contestó tajantemente Lovino  
-Estupendo póntela- dijo ofreciéndole la chamarra nuevamente- estoy seguro de que te verás aún mejor  
Lovino se puso la chamarra y no lo podía creer con lo que costaba se hubiera podido comprar una motocicleta y ¿este tipo de la estaba regalando?  
-Bueno vamos a comer  
Caminaron al restaurante y Lovino le advirtió -Si no es aquí, no quiero comer contigo bastardo te aviso que si no entramos y rápido me iré  
Lovino estaba bastante seguro de lo que iba a pasar era prácticamente imposible conseguir una reservación ahí, mucho más entrar sin una

-No te preocupes no dejare que eso pase

Llegaron al restaurante y el anfitrión inmediatamente salio a recibirlos  
¡Ah! !!Señor Adnan bienvenido bienvenido!! pase, su mesa esta lista  
Lovino estaba completamente sorprendido pero ¿Quién demonios era este tipo?

Ya sentados el hombre le dijo  
-Ordena lo que quieras  
-Bien  
-y ¿cómo te llamas?  
-No es de tu incumbencia bastado  
-Yo me llamo Sadiq  
-¡vaya nombre ridículo!  
Este comentario claramente hizo molestar a Sadiq pero forzó una sonrisa (la cual resultó ser francamente aterradora) y continuo  
-¿Y qué hacia tan solito un chico tan lindo como tú?  
-No es tu maldito asunto bastardo  
Claramente Sadiq ya se estaba hartando cuando llego el mesero, Lovino no se limitó, pidió muchísima comida y una botella del vino más costoso del menú. Ya que estaba aquí iba a aprovecharlo  
-Tienes hambre lindo  
-¿y?  
-Nada, nada es solo que si vinieras conmigo yo te cuidaría siempre y procuraría que nada te faltará...  
-¡¡¿De qué demonios hablas bastardo?!!  
-Me rompió el corazón ver aun chico tan lindo como tú sin poder comprarse algo tan simple como una chamarra, alguien tan guapo debiera tener absolutamente todo lo que quisiera y yo te lo puedo dar  
Así siguió la costosa cena y al terminar Lovino incluso pidió comida y vino para llevar, bastante seguro de que no iba a volver a ver a ese tipo

Al levantarse de la mesa Lovino miro a Sadiq y le dijo- Lamento que hayas gastado tu dinero bastardo pero NO me voy a ir contigo  
-Lindo no digas eso... ¡ya se! ¿y si vamos a la agencia de Ferraris? Tal vez pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión  
-Olvidalo bastardo  
-Bueno ten- le dio una tarjeta con un número telefónico- si cambias de opinión llamame pero no te tardes mucho pasado mañana regreso a los Estados Unidos.  
Lovino llego a su casa con bolsas llenas de comida y vino, bastante seguro de que eso debía valer unos $2000 dolares y no dejaba de pensar en ese tipo, si tuviera amigos ¡seguro que les encartaría oír esa historia!

-Lovi ¿eres tú?  
-Si nonno buenas noches  
-¿por que llegas tan tarde? cuando Feli me hablo diciéndome que iba a tomar un café con sus amigos pensé que llegarías como en una media hora  
Lovino se ofendió por el comentario ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué sólo su hermano podía pasar tiempo con él? Pues no, había alguien más que interesado...  
-No creerás lo que me paso- dijo Lovino sonriendo

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina hablando de los sucedido, nonno estaba viendo incrédulo a Lovino hasta que por fin habló  
-¡¡¡Dios mio hijo!!! ¿Estas bien?  
-Por supuesto pero... ¿no es fantástico? Tan solo esta chamarra cuesta...  
-¡Basta! Lo interrumpió nonno- hijo espero que te des cuenta de que este tal Sadiq solo quiere jugar contigo suena como todo un pervertido... creo que no deberías salir solo al menos por las próximas semanas  
-¿Quieres calmarte? Ya te dije que se va pasado mañana  
-Como si alguien así te fuera a decir la verdad  
-¿y qué se supone que significa eso?  
-Ese tipo suena como todo un “player”, se ve que sabe lo que esta haciendo y que no es la primera vez que lo hace ¡Ni siquiera debiste aceptarle esa chamarra o la comida ¡Ahora se sentirá con derecho!  
-No te preocupes se cuidarme solo

-¡Ya vine!!- grito Feliciano abriendo la puerta de la casa ¡Genial! lo que faltaba. - Buenas noches... Entró a la cocina y se quedo paralizado viendo a su hermano -Fratello ¿y esa chamarra?  
Lovino sonrió y dijo- ¿qué opinas se me ve bien?  
-¡Basta Lovi! Feli no vas a creer lo que sucedió...  
-¡¡Ve!! Fratello ¡¡Lo siento tanto!! ¡¡nunca debí dejarte solo!!  
-¿De que hablas? Ambos actúan como si me hubiera pasado algo horrible cuando en realidad gane una chamarra carísima y una comida en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad ¡Pruébenla!- Dijo abriendo una de las bolsas- la traje para ustedes  
-¡No voy a comer eso Lovi!- Contestó su abuelo firmemente- sino fuera pecado la tiraría pero mañana la llevaré al refugio  
-¡¿¿Qué?!! Nonno esta comida cuesta miles de dólares no puedo creer que...  
-Hijo hablamos mañana vete a dormir ¿sí?  
-Pero...  
-M-A-Ñ-A-N-A volvió a repetir nonno claramente ya enojado- y ni creas que vas a volver a salir solo  
-Fratello Luddy yo te acompañaremos a donde quieras ir- dijo Feliciano intentando suavizar la situación  
-¡No necesito que tu macho patatas me defienda!!- gritó Lovino claramente molesto, nonno volteo a mirarlo y repitió una vez más  
-Hasta mañana Lovi

Lovino se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos actuaban como si hubiera hecho algo terrible y no era así ¿qué tenían de malo una chamarra y una comida gratis? Feliciano solo estaba celoso por que por una vez él era el que estaba consiguiendo las cosas, él era le que tenía la chamarra que a ambos les había gustado, él era el que había conseguido entrar al restaurante más de moda de la ciudad y él era quien por un vez tenía toda la atención de alguien que quien estaba dispuesto a darle todo

El sol que entraba a la habitación despertó a Lovino se paró de la cama se metió a bañar, cuando salió escucho mucho ruido en el piso de abajo, se notaba que eran varias personas... ¡Pero claro! ¡¡Era su cumpleaños!! con todo lo que había pasado ayer casi se le olvida. Bueno si iba a tener una fiesta era mejor que se vistiera bien, se puso la chaqueta que Sadiq le había dado pero recordó lo mucho que se enojo nonno así que decidió ponerse otra cosa y bajó

Ahí estaba el macho patatas abrasando a su hermano ¡Gran sorpresa! Sus dos amigos y un par de chicas que no conocía; todos alrededor de Feli y para variar nadie siquiera lo notó  
-¡Buenos días Lovi!- Saludo su abuelo con una enorme sonrisa, al menos su humor había mejorado temía que continuara enojado por lo de ayer- ¿Me ayudas en la cocina?  
-Sí

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Lovino vio que su abuelo estaba preparando bastantes cosas, incluyendo un pastel

-Ya lleve la comida que trajiste al refugio- le comentó su abuelo mientras cortaba cebolla  
-¡¿Hiciste qué?! ¡Nonno te dije que esa comida era carísima!  
-Y yo te dije- respondió firmemente su abuelo- que eso no importaba, ahora ayudame y prepara la salsa  
-Sí- contestó Lovino molesto ¿En vedad lo iba a hacer cocinar su propia comida de cumpleaños?  
Cuando el pastel estuvo listo Nonno lo sacó del horno y comenzó a decorarlo su abuelo era un experto en esto y cocinaba espléndidamente, el que más cosas sacó de él fue Feliciano por supuesto, aunque esto no significaba que Lovino fuera malo en la cocina  
-¡Terminé! ¿Que te parece? Le preguntó nonno a Lovino quien estaba ocupado con la pasta  
-Esta bien... supongo- pero algo llamo su atención así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para inspeccionar el pastel más de cerca  
-“Feliz cumpleaños Feli” decía el pastel Lovino estaba furioso y comenzó a gritar  
-¡¡Maldito idiota!! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¡¿Tu idea de una broma?!!!  
La charla en la sala se calmó y todos voltearon hacia la cocina así que nonno tomo a Lovino del brazo y lo sacó al patio  
-¡¡No te atrevas a hablarme así Lovino!!- su abuelo solo usaba su nombre completo cuando estaba realmente molesto con él- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!

A Lovino se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia y contestó sin dejar de gritar, le daba igual si los amigos de Feliciano escuchaban o no  
-¡¿De verdad no le ves nada de malo a ese maldito pastel?!! ¡¡¿a esta maldita fiesta??!! ¡¡¿Y encima me pides que ayude?!! ¡¡¿Qué te pasa a ti idiota??!!  
Nonno ya no lo toleró más y le dio una cachetada a Lovino quien lo miro incrédulo  
-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como el mocoso malcriado que eres? Ya estoy harto de tener que tolerar tus rabietas Lovino, vamos a hacer esto, te vas a clamar, te vas a comportar y le pedirás disculpas a tu hermano y a sus amigos por la escenita que acabas de montar

-¡¡por supuesto que no!! ¡estas más loco de lo que creía si piensas por un momento que me voy a disculpar!!  
-Escucha ya me hartaste y claro que te vas disculpar mientras vivas bajo MI techo harás lo que yo te diga- contestó nonno, Lovino nunca lo había visto tan enojado  
-¿Pues sabes qué?? ¡¡Me largo maldito bastardo!! y ¡¡espero que te mueras en una zanja por ser un maldito desgraciado!! Lovino avanzó hacia su cuarto tomó la chamarra que le había dado Sadiq la tarjeta con su número telefónico y fue hacia la puerta  
Antes de irse le gritó a nonno frente a Feliciano y a todos sus amigos quieres simplemente observaban perplejos  
-Y por cierto maldito bastardo ¡somos GEMELOS! -Dijo azotando la puerta  
Lovino huyó de su casa a toda velocidad, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, siempre supo que Feliciano era su favorito pero nunca antes lo había hecho tan obvio después de mucho caminar por fin llego a uno de los pocos teléfonos públicos que quedaban en la ciudad y marcó el número en la tarjeta

-¿Diga?- Contestó Sadiq  
-Soy yo bastardo  
-¡Ah! ¡Lindo!! ¿Cómo...  
-¡dejate de juegos idiota! ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?  
-Pero claro que sí, dime dónde estas y voy por ti


	9. El hombre de la máscara

Lovino estaba en una cama enorme en un cuarto extremadamente lujoso, Sadiq había cumplido lo que prometió le había dado todo lo que pudo desear en su vida y más... un Ferrari, un Rolex, una tarjeta de crédito sin límite de gastos... pero todo eso tenía un precio, uno que Lovino odiaba pagar

-Despierta lindo...  
-¿Mmmm? Dejame en paz bastardo...- contestó Lovino volteándose hacia el otro lado dela cama  
-Aww lindo no me digas eso... ¿no te he tratado bien? ¿no te gusta tener toda esa ropa costosa? ¿ese auto? E ¿irte de club todas las noches?...  
Lovino abrió los ojos sintiendo a donde iba   
-pues sí te gusta todo eso- continuo Sadiq mientras le besaba el cuello- tienes que hacer algo por mi...  
-Siempre estoy haciendo cosas por ti bastardo  
-Otra más- contesto pasando su dedo por la espalda desnuda de Lovino, por fin volteó a verlo y lo que vio lo lleno de terror, Sadiq llevaba esa maldita máscara, la que se ponía cuando iba a ser especialmente cruel- Anda vamos no tienes que vestirte

Lovino y él caminaron al infame cuarto de la puerta roja era el que tenía todos los juguetes y aparatos de Sadiq, quien lo nombraba su “patio de juegos” para Lovino no era más que una sala de tortura

Abrió la puerta, Lovino entró y vio con horror que había otros tres hombres, todos usando máscaras, esperándolo.

-Este es mi nuevo chico- dijo Sadiq besándole el cuello- Ponte en cuatro patas sobre aquella mesa ¡Obedece!- gritó Sadiq

Por la altura “optima” de la mesa, Lovino se imaginaba lo que le iban a hacer, avanzó, se puso en posición y cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara pronto

-¿Lovi? ¡¡Lovi!!- escucho una voz distante -¡Despierta Lovi!  
-¿A-Antonio?  
-Pero claro que soy yo, estabas moviéndote mucho e incluso sudando ¿Tenías una pesadilla verdad?  
Lovino se le abrazó y contestó  
-Sí, soñe con algo de hace mucho tiempo- comenzó a llorar y Antonio le acarició el cabello  
-Lovi... sé que no es de mucho consuelo pero ya pasó  
-Sí sirve de consuelo jamás en a vida quiero volver a...  
-Y no lo harás- lo interrumpió Antonio sujetándole el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- ¡Mira Lovi! -Dijo Antonio señalando a la ventanilla- ¡Ya llegamos!!  
-¿¿Ya llegamos?? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?  
-Aún más que yo- contestó Antonio riéndose


	10. En casa

Bajaron del avión y a Lovino le latía tan rápido el corazón que pensó que se iba a desmayar ¿Cómo iba a poder ver a su abuelo después de todo lo que había pasado... después de todo lo que había hecho?Antonio lo despertó de sus pensamientos prácticamente gritando

-¡¿¿son ellos verdad?!!!- Feliciano y nonno voltearon a verlos mientras Antonio saludaba. Lovino se quedo paralizado pero fue nonno el que corrió a abrazarlo  
-Hijo ¡¡¡Bienvenido a casa!!!  
-Nonno por favor disculpame, si te hace sentir mejor vaya que pague por lo que hice  
-¿Cómo me va a hacer sentir mejor eso?- Dijo nonno mientras se le salían las lágrimas- y no te disculpes todo fue mi culpa

Antonio los veía cuando el chico muy parecido a Lovino pero mucho más sonriente se le acercó

-Hola, tu debes ser el novio de mi hermano  
-Ah sí, mucho gusto Feli- Feliciano lo vio un tanto desconcertado así que Antonio continuo-¡Perdoname! ¡Perdoname! Feliciano, Pero Lovi habla tanto de ustedes que siento que ya los conozco  
-¡No! No te preocupes ¿Antonio verdad? -contestó Feliciano mientras lo abrazaba- por supuesto que me puedes decir así, lo que me sorprendió fue que supieras mi nombre, no pensé que mi hermano hablara de mi, creí que estaba enojado conmigo  
-¡¡Claro que no Feli!- Interrumpió Lovino quien todavía estaba abrazando a su abuelo  
-Bueno, deben estar cansados por el viaje tan largo, vamos a casa- dijo nonno soltando a Lovino  
-¡¡Fratello!!- Feliciano aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo también  
-Hola Feli ¿Cómo has estado? ¿sigues con ese macho patatas?  
-Pues de hecho... -Feliciano levantó su mano izquierda para mostrar su argolla matrimonial  
-¡¡¡¿¿Qué???!!! ¡No me digas que están casados!!!!  
-Así es fratello te extrañamos en la boda... sabes que aquí no se puede ¡¡Así que fue en Alemania!!  
-Mejor que no fui- contestó Lovino haciendo muecas de disgusto  
-Ve... fratello no seas malo

Antonio soltó una carcajada y nonno volvió a hablar  
-Platicamos en casa, vámonos niños

Ya en casa nonno les había preparado una gran comida que incluía un gran pastel que decía “Bienvenido a casa Lovi” Lovino casi llora al ver esto  
Estaban sentados comiendo y nonno le preguntó a Antonio  
-¿Y cómo se conocieron?  
-En un club- contestó Antonio, Lovino no quería hablar de eso, para ser honestos ni siquiera quería recordarlo siempre temía que Antonio fuera a enojarse y lo dejara  
-¿Fue romántico?- Preguntó Feliciano  
-Pues la verdad no- ser rió Antonio  
-Y-y dime Feli ¿Dónde viven tu y el macho patatas?- Preguntó Lovino desesperado por cambiar el tema  
-Vivimos a unos diez minutos de aquí, así que puedo visitar mucho y cuando Luddy llega a irse de viaje de negocios me quedo con nonno ¿y ustedes? ¿Viven juntos?- Preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Claro que sí Feli- como ya se estaba volviendo normal fue Antonio el que se sonrojo por completo, no podía creer que Lovino dijera esas cosas ¡¡Enfrente de su abuelo!! Se vía muy joven como para ser abuelo, cierto ¡Pero aún así!!  
-¿ya vas a empezar? Dijo Lovino imitándolo una vez más. Todos se rieron y continuaron platicando un buen rato hasta que Feliciano se despidió para volver a casa con su marido

-Nonno ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar?- Preguntó Lovino tímidamente  
-En tu cuarto claro, esta como lo dejaste  
Lovino se le quedó viendo sorprendido hasta que sonrió y contestó- Muchas gracias nonno  
-¿Y yo? Preguntó Antonio pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lovino  
-¡Por supuesto que conmigo idiota!  
Una vez más Antonio se sonrojo así que Lovino cruzó los brazos y le dijo- no te me vayas a paralizar ahorita NO planeo cargarte por las escaleras

Nonno soltó una carcajada puso su mano sobre le hombro de Antonio y le dijo  
-No te preocupes hijo ¡Anden suban!  
Lovino abrió la puerta de su cuarto, todo seguía igual, por fin... ¡por fin estaba en casa! Volteo a ver a Antonio quien seguía rojo hasta las orejas  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto riéndose   
-¿Q-qué? Nada... bueno no sé si este bien que me quede aquí es decir es la casa de tu abuelo...  
-¡¡Ya te dije que no seas tonto!! no hay problema nonno es muy liberal con esas cosas, debiste ver cuando Feli y el macho patatas eran novios ¡Dios! Y la peor parte es que su cuarto estaba junto al mio, pase muchas noches sin dormir- terminó fingiendo temblar  
Por fin se acostaron y Lovino le dijo  
\- mañana te llevo a los sitios turísticos  
-¿Mmmm?  
-Al coliseo, la fuente de Trevi, la escalinata española...  
-¿Y por qué?   
-te gustan ¿no? En tus fotografías vi que te has paseado por todos lados, sirve que nos tomamos fotos... no tenemos ninguna juntos  
-cierto- contestó Antonio besándole la mejilla  
-Ya para que borres todas esas en las que estas con tus disque amigos y con tu ex  
-Awww Lovi ¡No digas eso! me encantan esas fotografías fueron muy buenos momentos  
-Eres un tonto  
-Yo también te quiero hasta mañana Lovi

Los siguientes días los pasaron como típicos turistas yendo a los sitios de interés probando la comida típica y poniéndose al corriente de lo que pasaba en las vidas de nonno y Felicano

-Hoy les hice una gran comida y hace un día tan hermoso que pensé que comiéramos en el patio  
-Suena bien nonno ¿va a venir Feli?  
-¡Claro! y su marido. Por fin pudo escaparse de su trabajo  
-¿El macho patatas? Contestó Lovino torciendo la boca  
-Lovi...  
-A mi me encantará por fin conocerlo- interrumpió Antonio- Feli habla mucho de él

Estaban poniendo la mesa en el jardín cuando llegaron Ludwig y Feliciano  
-Ve ¡Hola todos!- saludo corriendo para abrazar a su abuelo- Antonio te presento a Luddy  
-¡Hola!- Saludó Antonio, se pusieron a hablar y después de un rato salieron  
-¿Qué? ¡¿A donde vas?!- Preguntó Lovino yendo tras él  
-Tranquilo Lovi solo va a ayudar a Luddy con la cerveza... y ahora que lo pienso yo también voy ¡Espérenme! -Gritó Feliciano mientras corria para alcanzarlos  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Le pregunto Lovino a nonno  
-Quiero hablar contigo Lovi... a solas  
-¿De qué?

Nonno se le abrazó y ambos se sentaron en unas enromes piedras que siempre habían usado como sillas  
-Hijo te he extrañado tanto y ... ¡y no quiero que te me vuelvas a ir! ¡por favor quedate! Antonio y tú son más que bienvenidos aquí  
Lovino guardo silencio un momento hasta que por fin contestó -No lo sé... su vida esta allá  
-¿En serio? ¡¡Pero si él es de España!!  
-Eso es cierto..- Antonio Feli y Ludwig volvieron con la cerveza, bueno Antonio y Ludwig cargaban Feliciano solo iba hablando y moviendo las manos animadamente  
-¿Por que no le preguntas hijo? Dijo nonno levantándose  
-Sí... ¡sí!!- Lovino también se paró para sentarse a la mesa junto con los demás

Feliciano y el macho patatas los invitaron a un bar, Lovino no estaba seguro pero Antonio aceptó inmediatamente así que... Llegaron a un bar muy animado lleno de personas, turistas y del lugar

-Bueno voy a pedir nuestras bebidas ¿me acompañas Antonio?- preguntó Ludwig  
-¡Claro! Vuelvo enseguida- dijo besando a Lovino en la mejilla  
Se habían ido y Lovino preguntó- ¿Y bien?  
-¿Mmmmm?  
-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?  
-Ve... Hermano ¿soy tan obvio?  
-Solo digamos que no serías un buen espía entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
-Bueno, nonno ya te dijo que no quiere que vuelvas a los Estados Unidos ¿verdad?  
-Sí, esta tarde  
-¿y?  
-No lo sé no se lo he comentado a Antonio aún  
-¡¡Pues hazlo ahora!!

La barra estaba llena de gente todos apretujándose y empujándose; una mesera estaba pasando por donde estaban Antonio y Ludwig pero alguien la empujo y perdió el equilibrio, se iba a caer con todo y charola llena de cervezas pero Antonio reacciono a tiempo, con una mano sostuvo a la mesera y con la otra atrapo la bandeja sin derramar una sola gota. La gente sorprendida le aplaudió y la mesera le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla Lovino quien había visto todo gritó enojado  
-¡¡Antonio!!  
Antonio le dio su charola a la mesera y él y Ludwig se dirigieron a su mesa

-¿Qué pasa Lovi?  
-Bueno... ¿Q-qué... qué te parecería si ya no volviéramos a los Estados Unidos? ¿Si nos quedaramós aquí...? ¡Estoy seguro de que encontrarás trabajo rápidamente y...  
-¿Buscas trabajo hijo?- Preguntó el hombre gordito y con bigote que les llevaba sus tragos, cerveza para Antonio y Ludwig y vino para los hermanos claro  
-Pues....  
-¡Fantástico!- Dijo el hombre abrazándolo- ¿Te interesaría trabajar aquí?  
-¡Muchas gracias señor! Pero y no hablo italiano y...  
-¡No te preocupes! ¡Aquí vienen muchos turistas! ¡te las arreglarás! Además ya viviendo aquí aprenderás rapidísimo toma- dijo sacando un papelito y escribiendo su nombre y número telefónico- piénsalo y me llamas ¿sí?  
-Claro ¡Gracias otra vez!- Contestó Antonio mientras el hombre se iba para seguir atendiendo a los clientes  
-¿Ves? ¿Cuánto te tomó? ¿30 segundos? Y no es como si tuvieras problemas haciendo amigos...entonces... ¿Qué opinas?  
-¡¡Lovi!!! dijo abrazándolo- lo que tú decidas esta bien por mi, sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas  
-¿En serio? Bueno entonces... -dijo volteando a ver los ojos expectantes de su hermano- Entonces... nos quedaremos aquí  
-¡Hermano eso es fantástico!!!!- gritó Feliciano mientras se subía en la mesa para abrazarlo  
-Sí ya suéltame- contestó Lovino mientas se esforzaba por librarse del abrazo- ¿seguro que estas bien con esto?  
-Claro que sí Lovi aún así tendre que volver a Estados Unidos, para hablar con mi casero, por nuestras cosas y para darle las gracias a Bel y a Lans- contestó Antonio  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¡Voy contigo!!!  
-No hace falta Lovi, puedes quedarte aquí con Feli  
-Voy contigo- dijo tomándolo del brazo y descansando su frente en el hombro de Antonio  
-Ve... entonces yo voy contigo Fratello ¡iremos los tres! ¿No te molesta verdad Luddy?  
-En lo absoluto no se tardaran ¿verdad?  
-No, solo estaremos ahí un día dos máximo- contestó Antonio

En el aeropuerto estaban Ludwig y nonno listos para despedirlos. Feliciano abrazó a Ludwig- Adiós Luddy  
-Adiós Feli cuidate llame en cuanto llegues ¿Sí?  
-Claro ¡chao!- contestó Feliciano rompiendo el abrazo  
-Adiós ¡volveremos pronto!! también se despidieron Antonio y Lovino

Mientras estaban esperando para ver despegar al avión nonno le pregunto a Ludwig  
-Y... ¿sabes por que tuvieron que ir los tres?  
-Bueno a mi me pareció que Antonio tiene cosas que hacer en Estados Unidos y Lovino insistió en ir con él por miedo a que no vuelva así que Feli insistió en ir con Lovino, también por miedo a que no vuelva...  
Nonno se río y volvió a preguntar- Entonces ¿no deberías ir tú también?  
Ludwig se sonrojo y contestó- si se tardan más de dos días o si Feli no me llama creame que estará ahí aunque tenga que nadar todo el Atlántico, además Feli siempre ha confiado en mi cuando me voy de viaje...

Pero en Estados Unidos todo fue rápido se despidieron de Lans y Bel quien hizo prometer a Antonio que iba hablarles por skype, no tardaron mucho en empacar sus cosas y pronto estaban de vuelta en Italia. 

Lovino y Antonio iban saliendo de su trabajo en el bar (que para variar también le consiguió Antonio) cuando él lo tomo del brazo y dijo  
-¿No es mucho mejor?  
-¿Qué?  
-Aquí, el clima,puedo andar por la calle sin temor a que tus amigos me golpeen...  
Antonio se rió y contestó sí Lovi es genial, solo desearía que tu abuelo me dejara pagarle renta me siento tan mal solo estando ahí, siento que me estoy aprovechando de él... ¿Qué? - Preguntó Antonio sintiendo la mirada insistente de Lovino quien no contesto y solo levanto una ceja   
-¡Ah! son circunstancias completamente diferentes Lovi! Contestó Antonio sin dejar de reírse- Se lo pediré de nuevo esta noche  
-te volverá a decir que no ¿y si mejor le compras su boleto de avión?  
-¿A dónde?  
-A España claro  
-¿Quiere ir a España?  
Lovino se detuvo, sacó una caja de su abrigo la abrió y le puso una argolla a Antonio y él se puso otra  
-Tenemos que ir allá aquí no se puede, a menos que quieras casare en Alemania como el macho patatas

 

FIN


End file.
